Sublime
by Kimihearts
Summary: Sequel to 'For Eternity' but can be read on its own. Shusei is pressured to go onto a world tour for his music career by his agency but he is hesitant due to the fact that he had just been reunited with Hotsuma. Will they be separated once again? H/S.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is the sequel to "For Eternity". So if you haven't read it yet, I strongly recommend that you do. Although, I suppose this fic could be read independently. I've posted a short summary about the prequel for better understanding - cause it's been more than a year since "For Eternity" was written. It's more futuristic as our favorite couple are around mid twenties. Anyway, enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Nope. I do not own Uraboku and never will.**

* * *

><p><em><span>For Eternity Summary<span>_

_Hotsuma sacrificed his life to destroy the Book of Raziel and the Book of Solomon with his newly acquired power. Shusei was devastated at the loss of his partner and moved on to pursue music after graduating from high school. Seven years passed, before Hotsuma had been reincarnated once again, but without the memory of his past life. With the stroke of luck, Hotsuma and Shusei met once again when Shusei was holding a charity concert. Hotsuma didn't recognize his lover but when Shusei forced a kiss on him, the treasured memories returned and the both of them were finally together again._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Shusei stepped into his penthouse and groaned in frustration. He was surprisingly annoyed and everyone knew that Usui Shusei rarely gets annoyed. His day had gone by as usual, with him going to the agency for the occasional meetings with his producer and crew and the occasional recordings. The meeting today however, was the final straw. How many times must he say that he is just not interested in going on a damn world tour?

It had been around five years since he became a professional musician and pianist. His recent album, _For Eternity_ was an international hit and he had been asked to go on a world tour to promote his album. The management was getting more and more persistent that he goes on the world tour, allowing him to further improve and grow as an upcoming musician.

Shusei sighed once again as he dropped his bag on the floor, stepped into his bedroom and fell face flat onto the bed unceremoniously. He hated today – he hated those damn producers. Why can't they just respect his decision for once? He nearly wanted to shout out in frustration as he recalled today's meeting.

.

"_Usui-kun, you should really consider going on the world tour. This is a great opportunity for you as a musician. It will greatly improve your skills and exposure to the world," said his producer for the millionth time. _

_Shusei pursed his lips slightly, holding back his urge to shout that his producer. But he controlled himself – he was after all known for being a perfect gentleman and he did not wish to tarnish his reputation right now. He was after all, a well-known figure in Japan. He exhaled lightly before straightening his posture, his eyes gazing intensely at the middle-aged man in front of him. _

"_With all due respect, Takarada-san, I think I am not ready for this tour. I wish to continue my growth in Japan first and establish myself here before I consider going to other countries," said Shusei, as patiently as he could. Similar conversations like this had taken place too many times this past month and honestly, Shusei was exhausted of having similar conversations with all the different crew members. _

"_Nonsense, Usui-kun. You have been a musician for nearly five years now. It's about time you venture outside Japan. Anyway, you don't have to come up with a final decision yet. There is still some more time for you to decide. But… I strongly recommend that you do go ahead with this tour," said producer Takarada as he escorted the young prodigy to his office door. Shusei bowed before taking his leave, nearby wanting to slam the door shut in frustration. 'That's my final decision! Why can't you just accept it?' Shusei nearly growled out his thoughts._

.

Shusei felt his head throbbing just thinking about work. Initially, he had genuinely enjoyed just writing music and recording and playing the piano. However, when he had finally been reunited with Hotsuma, his whole life changed. He didn't want to part ways with Hotsuma so soon after he had just found him. No… no he couldn't bear the thought of being separated from Hotsuma – not so soon after their reunion.

Shusei forced his body to relax and he heard the front door unlocked. He closed his eyes and inwardly smiled as he heard the familiar footsteps making its way closer to him. He felt the mattress sink a little and he shivered as he felt a pair of warm lips brushing across his neck.

"Shusei… are you alright?" a deep voice whispered gently into his ears and Shusei turned his head and smiled to the man lying on the bed next to him. Renjo Hotsuma looked irresistible as ever, with the messy blond locks framing his face and the bottomless golden tinted eyes staring back at him. Shusei let out a tired sigh as he brought himself closer to Hotsuma, his face leaning onto the broad chest.

"I'm fine, it's the usual… my producer is getting more and more persistent," said Shusei, his previous annoyance and frustration melting away immediately as he felt himself being embraced by Hotsuma. Hotsuma gave him a look of sympathy before brushing his lips over Shusei's forehead, attempting to sooth his partner's worries.

"The world tour issue?" asked Hotsuma as he rested his lips on the forehead. He felt Shusei nod his head and they fell into a comfortable silence. Hotsuma rubbed Shusei's back and was relieved when he felt the latter finally relaxing in his arms.

"Shusei, you know…" he said, pausing for a while before continuing. "You know that you don't have to worry about me right? I mean… I don't want to interfere with your work," said Hotsuma. Although Shusei never once confide in Hotsuma about his decision, Hotsuma guessed easily that he was holding Shusei back – and he hated it. He didn't Shusei to compromise his career just for him.

He felt Shusei tensed a little, and he brushed his lips over the now furrowed brows. "I know that it's only been recently that we were finally together again, but… I really want what's best for you, Shusei," he finally said.

He felt Shusei clenching into his shirt, causing wrinkles to form. "I-I just don't want to be separated from you yet, Hotsuma," Shusei said, his voice laced with emotion. "Who knows how long this stupid world tour will be? We will be separated for months!" said Shusei.

Hotsuma pulled back and stare right into Shusei's eyes, his gaze never wavering. "Shusei, you know that I will always be here right? I'm not going anywhere this time so don't worry about me. Think for yourself for once, Shusei."

Shusei's gaze softened at his partner's concern. It's ironic that Hotsuma is the levelheaded and matured one now. He chuckled at the thought and Hotsuma blinked in surprise. "What?" asked Hotsuma as he arched an eyebrow. Shusei just shook his head lightly, his eyes twinkling in slight amusement. "You sounded so matured, Hotsuma," he said, a tiny smile gracing his lips.

Hotsuma was glad that Shusei was feeling better now. He hated it when the music prodigy was stressed and bottling up all of his worries to himself.

"How about you? How was your day?" asked Shusei as he glanced back at Hotsuma. Hotsuma shrugged lightly before answering, "It's alright. I still find it weird that my university classmates are younger than myself," he sighed. "It can't be help. Afterall, I am already 24…"

Shusei shook his head lightly as he rested their foreheads together. "I bet all the girls are chasing after you. That makes me rather jealous," he huffed a little at the thought of young women who just turned adults flirting with Hotsuma.

Hotsuma let out a slight chuckle and their noses brushed against each other. "Says the guy who has the whole of Japan ogling at him," Hotsuma retorted back and they both laughed out in amusement.

He went closer to Shusei and pressed his lips onto the Shusei's lips. Shusei let out a slight moan and he pressed himself closer to the blond, tilting his head to a better position.

Although they had kissed many times, each kiss still sent Shusei into a wave of pleasure. He suppressed another moan when he felt Hotsuma's tongue tracing his lower lips. Shusei parted his lips and another wave of pleasure hit him as he felt Hotsuma's hot, wet tongue invading into his mouth, tracing every inch of it.

Finally the lack of oxygen hit into their brains and they both parted unwillingly. Both of them were flushed as they breathed unevenly, eyes still staring at each other. Hotsuma was the first to recover and he brought his lips to the base of Shusei's neck, licking and suckling onto his collarbone. Shusei fisted into the blond hair as he felt his body heating up to a whole new level at the feel of Hotsuma on his body.

He could feel Hotsuma invading his senses entirely; from the sweet smelling shampoo on the blond hair to the feel of tongue and teeth latching itself on his collarbone to the solid weight of Hotsuma's body encasing him.

Hotsuma lifted his head to see Shusei all flushed below him. He so badly wanted to take the brunet right there, but he restrained himself. Now was not the proper time, he thought. Shusei cupped Hotsuma's cheeks and crushed his lips once again to Hotsuma's, and he heard Hotsuma growled lightly. Their lips were locked in an exotic dance and then the doorbell rang, snapping the both of them out from their trance.

Shusei growled in annoyance at the interruption. He locked his arms around Hotsuma's neck and kissed him fiercely again. Hotsuma groaned before unwillingly releasing the kiss. "Shusei… the door," he whispered huskily as Shusei was placing chaste kisses onto the corner of the chiseled lips. "Ignore it," Shusei whispered back and they both exchanged yet another passionate kiss.

However, the doorbell kept ringing and Shusei tsked in annoyance before releasing Hotsuma and pushing himself off the bed. He pressed a button on the mic and wanted to shout out to the person who had interrupted them. "Usui here. Who is this?" he said into the mic, wanting to curse this person who had interrupted his moment. The voice on the other end gave a slight cough before replying, "Shusei… it's your mother here."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still a little unsure about whether you readers would enjoy a sequel after so long. But nonetheless, please review and give me your opinions. =D<strong>

**Kimihearts**.


	2. Chapter 2

****I would like to thank those who reviewed the first chapter! Thank you, zerojouno, Rhainus, fan and KuraiKurou. Your amazing support means the world to me.  
><strong>**

**Disclaimer: The amazing Odagiri Hotaru-sensei owns Uraboku.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Shusei froze, his insides churning and he felt sick and nauseous. His mother? What was his mother doing here? He had not contacted his family since he was sold into the Giou clan. He had not even seen his family after nearly eighteen years. And yet, outside the building stood a woman who claimed that she was his mother. _'How did she find me?'_ he thought, as he felt his legs rooted to the ground, unable to move.

Shusei's thoughts were interrupted when the voice called out once again. "Shusei… I-If you don't want me to come in, then can you at least come out?" the voice asked again. Shusei exhaled – the amount of shock still not diminished as Shusei tried to reply in an even voice. "A-Alright. I'll be out soon," he finally replied and he released the mic button. Shusei slumped onto the wall next to him and slid down onto the ground. He was still in shock, not believing that his mother was standing outside.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt gentle fingers brushing across his cheek. He turned and was met with the concerned look on Hotsuma's face. "Shusei? Who was it? You okay?" he asked. Shusei stared back onto the ground and he hugged his knees closer, curling up slightly. "I-It was my mother," Shusei said in a ghostly whisper.

Hotsuma's eyes widen in shock as well, and he gripped onto Shusei's shoulders. "Your mother?" Shusei barely heard Hotsuma as it was obvious that Hotsuma was also shocked. Shusei nodded mechanically and he felt his lips trembling. Hotsuma covered the paler hands with his tanned ones and laced their fingers together.

"S-She wants to see me. S-She is waiting outside," answered Shusei, his voice choking a little. Hotsuma cupped the back of Shusei's head and leaned it against his own chest. He had never seen Shusei so close to breaking down before - not since they had been forcefully torn apart seven years ago. Shusei gulped in a few breaths and Hotsuma was relieved to find the brunet finally calming down.

"Do you want me to go with you?" asked Hotsuma, wanting to reassure the other. Shusei lightly shook his head before opening his eyes once again, this time wearing a look of frowned determination. "No… No, I'll be all right on my own. I'll have to face her eventually. She just took me by surprise. The last person I expect to be on my doorstep would be a family member."

Shusei then willed himself to stand up high as he wore the nearest pair of shoes and stepped out the door.

.

Shusei sighed as he took the elevator down to the entrance. He heart was beating wildly against his chest and he was honestly, feeling like a nervous wreck. He stepped out of the elevator when the doors opened and he glanced towards the glass door entrance. A woman in her late forties with the same shade of brown hair as his was standing just outside. She was wearing a white blouse and a navy blue, knee length skirt and her hair was pinned up neatly into a French knot. Shusei braced himself, taking a deep breath before walking towards the entrance. The doorman gave him a bow and greeted him, and Shusei smiled in return. The automatic sliding doors separated and Shusei stepped out.

The woman heard footsteps and glanced at the direction. Shusei felt his breath hitch as he stared at his mother who he had not met for many years. "Good evening, mother," he finally said, his politeness getting the better of him. The woman had aged a lot as compared to his memories.

The woman bit her lower lip hesitantly. "S-Shusei… you came…" she said, her voice tinted with slight happiness and relief. Shusei nodded slowly, feeling slightly tense at the awkward situation.

"H-How did you find me?" he asked, wanting to strangle whoever that gave away his address. His mother gave a tiny smile, apparently glad that her son was talking to her instead of ignoring her.

"I contacted your agency and told them it was for an emergency."

Shusei frowned a little. "Emergency?" he asked. His mother nodded and her gaze fell to the ground. Shusei cursed – he definitely will have a nice, little talk with Takarada about giving out private and confidential information. "What's wrong?" asked Shusei.

His mother took a deep breath before exhaling. "C-Can we go have some tea or something?" she asked uncertainly. Shusei merely nodded and they both headed to the nearest café. Luckily, the café wasn't filled with a lot of people and they both took a table at the far end, away from the crowd's eyes. Shusei was relieved that no one recognized him as a celebrity.

They both ordered green tea and were silent as they waited for their drink. When the hot drinks came, his mother took a sip from the cup before replacing it back onto the saucer. She paused for a moment, and Shusei was getting edgier by the minute.

He sighed; tenseness and awkwardness no longer there as another emotion flared up within his body – annoyance and frustration. His day was already a living nightmare as he was pressured to go on a world tour, and now his long lost family shows up?

"Mother, what is going on? Why are you suddenly contacting me now?" he said in a dangerously low voice. His mother glanced back at her son and her face grew a little paler. She took a deep breath, and the words that spilled out from her lips froze Shusei.

"S-Shusei… y-you have a brother," said the woman and her hands clenched tightly around the cup. Shusei blinked once, twice before sighing and leaning his head against his palm.

"A brother?" he asked again, feeling exhausted, his headache returning. What the-? He was expecting her to ask for money or something similar but she completely took him by surprise by mentioning about an unknown brother that suddenly came into existence. The woman merely nodded, and studied her son's expression. Shusei sighed yet again and he folded his hands on the table. "What about him?" he asked, his expression now emotionless and unreadable, but his head was throbbing.

"S-Shusuke, h-he just turned sixteen recently and…and he… he found out about you," the woman replied, her voice shaking a little.

Shusei wanted to scoff or laugh out loud. _So this was the reason._ "Let me guess, my so-called brother found out about me through my music, and he questioned you recently. Am I right?" he said, voice laced with fake amusement. God, his family was so predictable at times. They only thought about themselves and had used him by selling him off to the Giou clan.

His mother just whispered out, "Yea… something like that."

Shusei leaned back onto his seat, turning his gaze to stare at the outside of the window. "What's that got to do with me?" he said nonchalantly, although his heart was beating wildly against his chest.

His mother shifted a little. "Shusuke had always been a fan of your music when he first heard it. Your dad and I had tried to keep him away from your music when we heard it being released but Shusuke heard it from a music store. He was shocked when he saw your surname and he questioned your father and I. We tried to avoid the subject, but your brother was persistent until your father finally told him that you were actually part of our family."

Shusei wanted to roll his eyes, and he frowned at the last statement. His insides were boiling and he wanted to punch something. "Family?" his voice shook a little, laced with pure anger. "What family are you talking about? You threw me aside ever since you found out about my powers! You sold me away!" Shusei's voice rose, and a few tables were now glancing at them, murmuring.

"D-Don't you dare tell me about family when you were the one who abandoned me," he said icily. "I threw away my past when I entered the Giou clan. You have no idea how much I've suffered!" he nearly screamed out and he stood up and storm out of the café.

.

"W-Wait…" he heard his mother calling back as she caught up with him. He quickened his pace as he walked towards the direction of his penthouse. "S-Shusei… please wait," she called out again, this time much softly, almost pleadingly. Shusei felt his footsteps stop at the tone of her voice. His back was still facing her and he heard a rustling sound behind him.

The woman extracted something from her handbag. "I-I know I have no right to suddenly barge into your life, but… please… w-would you consider meeting up with your brother?" she pleaded. "H-He… Shusuke was furious when he found out that we kept this from him. H-He was really angry, and he has not talked to us since then. I-I've never seen him so angry before."

Shusei twisted his head over his shoulder and saw the woman holding out a piece of paper and a photo. He breathed out once before slowly taking the items, and his eyes scanned the photo. His heart raced when he saw the photo, and his emotions were going haywire.

It was obvious that the person in the photo was his brother. Shusuke had the same shade of hair and eyes as Shusei; only that Shusuke's hair was slightly longer, nearly touching his shoulders. His lips were curled into a grin and he was wearing his school uniform.

Shusei looked at the other piece of paper and saw a cell phone number. "I-Is this…?" he mumbled out as his voice died off, unable to continue the sentence.

"Yes… that is his cell phone number," his mother breathed out. "T-Thank you, Shusei," she finally said. Shusei narrowed his eyes as he let his mask fall back into place again. "Don't thank me yet. I'm not making any promises," he said coldly. The woman shook her head and finally let out a tiny smile. "I-I know… but still, thank you for meeting up with me today."

Shusei blinked in surprise. Since when had his mother ever thanked him? He glanced down once again at the photo. "Does… does he know about my powers and of the Giou clan?" Shusei whispered slowly. His mother closed her eyes and shook her head. "We only told him that we sent you away. We didn't give him the details," she finally said.

Shusei merely nodded, before turning back and continued walking, not once turning back.

* * *

><p><strong>I may introduce a few OCs here and there, since this story is about them being in their twenties. Don't worry! It won't be too many. I promise! I myself am not too fond of OCs as well, being a reader. <strong>

**But I have completely no clue whether the manga has in fact, stated anything about Shusei's past or family (since there are no english translations T.T) so I'm just going to make them up.**

**Anyway, I know I am ranting so please review! Reviews are every writer's motivation. And more motivation equals to faster updates. =P**

**Kimihearts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I own Uraboku, Hotsuma and Shusei would have been a couple already!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>

He was surprised that his legs had not given away yet, as he stepped into the elevator and entered into his penthouse. Shusei pushed open the door and Hotsuma, who was sitting on the couch waiting for him immediately stood up.

Hotsuma walked towards Shusei, whose face was still pale and his eyes were unfocussed. Hotsuma took a closer step and Shusei's legs turned into jelly and he lost his balance. Hotsuma quickly steadied the brunet and Shusei just leaned into the comforting warmth of Hotsuma. "Shusei? Do-do you want to talk about it?" asked Hotsuma. In actual fact, Hotsuma was dying to know what had happened but he swallowed back his questions. Shusei was clearly disturbed by the sudden appearance of his family and Hotsuma did not wish to increased Shusei's burden by bombarding him with questions.

He carefully led Shusei to the couch and he sat next to the brunet, placing a comforting arm around the thin shoulders, and his other hand closed over Shusei's slightly trembling hands. "Deep breaths, Shusei," said Hotsuma in a soothing voice and Shusei slowly evened out his breathing.

After a long while, Shusei finally cite out what had happened in a strained voice. Hotsuma listened in silence until Shusei had finished and even Hotsuma found it disbelieving. _'Shusei has a brother?'_ Hotsuma's emotions were also jumbling. Shusei then took out the photo from his pocket and handed it to Hotsuma, who took it with shaking hands.

"He-he looks exactly like you, Shusei. Gosh, this is freaky," said Hotsuma as he stared at the photo. Shusei let out a slight chuckle before leaning his head back onto the couch and sighing, "Tell me about it," he said as he rolled his eyes. His head was throbbing again and he gently massaged his temples.

Hotsuma placed the photo on the coffee table and turned his attention to his lover. "Don't worry too much about it, Shusei," he gently squeezed Shusei's arm before standing up and heading towards the kitchen. Hotsuma made a cup of hot lemon tea and placed it on a coaster on top of the coffee table in front of Shusei.

"Drink that. It will help soothe your headache," he said and he sat back down again next to Shusei. Shusei took a few sips and instantly felt relaxed as the sweetness of the tea overtook his senses. He gently placed back the cup onto the coaster before turning to Hotsuma, giving a gentle smile.

"Thank you, Hotsuma," he said gratefully. Hotsuma glanced at Shusei, glad to see some color returning to the pale face. "You should get some sleep, Shusei," he said.

Shusei thought for a moment before throwing a teasing smile. "I'm too tired to move. Carry me, Hotsuma," said Shusei suggestively and Hotsuma spluttered. Hotsuma raised an eyebrow at Shusei's direction, before shaking his head. "You baby," he sighed exasperatedly before standing up and slowly picking up the brunet. Shusei wrapped his arms tightly around Hotsuma's neck and buried his face onto the collarbone, causing the blond to lightly blush.

Hotsuma easily carried the brunet into his arms and he walked towards the bedroom. _'He is so light. This idiot,' _Hotsuma thought as he gently placed Shusei onto his side of the bed, and then covering the brunet with the comforter. Hotsuma placed a light kiss onto Shusei's lips. "Get some sleep, Shusei. I'll wake you up for dinner," Hotsuma whispered as his lips brushed Shusei's.

Shusei nearly whined at the loss of Hotsuma's lips as the blond pulled back. He gave an expression that was close to a pout. "Join me," he said and Hotsuma blinked.

Finally, Hotsuma sighed as he went to the other side of the bed and slide into the comforter, much to Shusei's delight. Shusei wrapped an arm around Hotsuma's waist and sighed in content. "I'll stay until you fall asleep," replied Hotsuma as he brushed the side of Shusei's face with his fingers. "Okay…" was Shusei's reply before he felt his mind was drifting to sleep as he closed his eyes.

.

Hotsuma glimpsed at the sleeping figure next to him. Shusei's face looked so much at peace and Hotsuma could not help but to stare at the sleeping porcelain face – from his perfectly shaped eyebrows and long eyelashes to the parted irresistible lips and his regular breathing patterns.

After a few more minutes, Hotsuma slowly disentangled himself from the sleeping figure and slowly got off the bed. He silently shut the bedroom door and ruffled at his messy locks. A lot had happened today and Hotsuma stretched out his slightly stiff arms before walking towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge and browsed around, wondering what to cook for dinner.

He finally settled on cooking some grilled fish, miso soup, and some lightly stir-fried vegetables. He prepared and marinated the fish, and boiled the miso soup. He chopped the vegetables and put them aside, to be cooked only the minute before they eat.

He glanced at the clock above the kitchen shelves. _'Still another hour more to go.'_ Hotsuma then went to his bag and took out his assignment on software programming. He had just gotten the assignment today but he was eager to finish it as soon as possible, despite the fact that it was due a week later. He sat down on the kitchen island and twirled his pen, before smiling to himself and started writing.

.

An hour later, Hotsuma stopped writing and glanced at the clock. _'Time to cook and then wake Shusei up,' _he thought. He wanted to let Shusei sleep a little longer, but it's important that he ensured that the brunet have his meals, unlike years ago where Shusei had always skipped his meals.

Hotsuma put away his assignment and writing tools, and went and cooked dinner. After that, he placed the food onto the island top and went towards the bedroom. He pushed the door slowly and saw that Shusei was still fast asleep. He went around the side of the bed and sat on the edge of it.

Hotsuma lightly shook the brunet on his arm, and Shusei being a light sleeper slowly open his eyelids and glanced at Hotsuma in a daze. Hotsuma smiled at the innocent picture of Shusei just waking up and kissed the side of his face. "I'm really sorry for waking you up, but you should have some dinner," said Hotsuma as Shusei was rubbing his eyes.

Shusei grunted in response and slowly made his way to the bathroom, washing his face to freshen up. Shusei came out the bathrooma few minutes later, looking more alert. They ate their dinner in silence, with Hotsuma throwing a few worried glances at the brunet's direction. Shusei was eating his food at a very slow pace and Hotsuma wondered if the musician's eating disorder was returning. "Shusei, make sure you finish everything on those dishes," said Hotsuma sternly after the blond had finished his own dinner.

Shusei blinked and glanced at Hotsuma. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something. Of course I will finish your cooking…" he said defensively and he rolled his eyes, as though Hotsuma was being ridiculous. "When it comes to your cooking, I'll definitely finish it," Shusei replied.

Hotsuma nodded, satisfied with Shusei's response. "What are you thinking about till you are eating so slowly then?" said Hotsuma, although he could make an easy guess.

Shusei finished swallowing the mouthful of rice before answering back. "I-I was just thinking whether I should go meet _him_," Shusei slowly replied in a low voice. It was difficult to address the person as _his brother_ instead, as Shusei still find it surreal that he had an actual brother.

Surprisingly, Tsukumo was more of a younger brother to him instead as Shusei had grown close to the silveret during his years in the Twilight Mansion. Tsukumo was always so cheerful and optimistic, even during the war and Shusei greatly admired him for that. Tsukumo had also been the one who had bothered to keep in touch with Shusei after Shusei had left the Twilight Mansion to pursue his music career.

Hotsuma stood up and wrapped his arms around the lithe shoulders. "Take your time, Shusei. You don't have to rush this," said Hotsuma. Shusei smiled and nodded, leaning back against Hotsuma's chest.

.

A few days passed, with their daily lives moving on as usual. Shusei would sometimes be drifted into deep thoughts, which Hotsuma could not help but wonder what was on the brunet's mind. Was it about his family? Or was it about his work?

There were times that Hotsuma noticed that the brunet would just stare at his brother's photo with an emotionless expression. Hotsuma had wanted to just go up to the brunet and embrace him but he knew that Shusei needed his own space.

A week later after, the couple settled into their usual routine after dinner where Shusei would be either playing the piano or writing music while Hotsuma, on the other hand would be browsing the TV channels or doing his homework.

Hotsuma nearly yawned as he browsed through the channels. There was nothing much on TV today and he was bored. He had finished his assignment after dinner and he had nothing to do now. He heard the rich melody of the piano notes floating out from the Shusei's studio and he slowly pushed the already ajar door.

At the middle of the spacious room stood a beautifully sleek black Steinway & Sons grand piano, and Shusei was sitting in front of it, his fingers dancing around the keys. Hotsuma smiled as he recognized the song. _For Eternity_ – the song that Shusei had written for him. Hotsuma unknowingly had taken a few steps inside the room and before he know it, his feet automatically walked to Shusei's side, gazing in admiration as Shusei's nimble fingers seem to fly from one end of the piano to the other end, his hands moving in fast yet elegant movements.

The song slowed down and Hotsuma recognized the final movement of the song – as Shusei hit the last note and held it a few seconds before the sound diminished away, leaving Hotsuma breathless.

Hotsuma beamed at Shusei as he rested his hands on the side of the piano, earning a smile from Shusei. "This situation looks familiar isn't it?" said Shusei, in an amused tone. Hotsuma let out a short laugh, relieved that the brunet seemed to be his normal self. "Yeah, when we were kids and right before the war. Those were the times that I would stand like this and you would be serenading me," Hotsuma said in a low voice.

Shusei grinned lightly at Hotsuma. "Those were the days. Gosh, we really were kids then. I can't believe that we are now living together," said Shusei.

Hotsuma arched an eyebrow. "Wow, nice to see that you didn't imagine a future with me," Hotsuma said, pretending to be heartbroken.

Shusei laughed lightly before standing up and went to Hotsuma, elegant hands cupping the blonds' cheeks. "Idiot. It's not that. I meant that I couldn't imagine that we could be living so freely now, without any more Duras haunting our footsteps. It's all thanks to you, Hotsuma," he whispered the last sentence out lovingly as he traced Hotsuma's face in light touches.

Hotsuma felt himself a little embarrassed, at the reminder of his sacrifice. "Naw, it's not just me. Each and every one of the Zweilts and even every Giou clan member had played a part in ending the war," Hotsuma brushed off Shusei's praise.

"Yeah, but still… you were the one who had to ended it all. And thanks to that, I didn't have you for seven years," Shusei accused, his palms lightly slapping the side of Hotsuma's face.

Hotsuma let out a slight sheepish grin, fidgeting uncomfortably at Shusei's accusations. "Aw man. Shusei, are you still holding a grudge against me for that?" he asked sheepishly. Shusei narrowed his eyes dangerously at Hotsuma's carefree reply, causing Hotsuma to wince slightly. Shusei can be very, very scary when he was angry or greatly annoyed.

The brunet gave him a long and calculating stare, and advanced slowly to Hotsuma, his eyes never leaving the blonds'. Hotsuma continued to move backward, stepping over loose sheets of music notes. "Uh, Shusei… you have a scary look on your face," Hotsuma tried to sound cheerful but apparently, being cheerful had the opposite effect on the musician.

Shusei continued his advances and soon, Hotsuma found his back hitting against the wall on the other side of the room. He watched attentively as Shusei stepped closer, placing both hands against the wall in between Hotsuma's form, officially trapping the blond. They could not tear their eyes away from each other, as both eyes held such deep amount of emotions.

"In those seven years, everyday I wished that I had just followed you… but you had promised me that you would return," whispered Shusei.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. As usual, reviews are greatly appreciated. :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The world of Uraboku belongs to Odagiri-sensei.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Hotsuma felt his heart skipped not one beat, but many beats in a row as he felt Shusei gripping gently onto his own chin and locking their lips together. His heart was pounding loudly against his chest, desire coursing through every part of his body. Hotsuma could feel Shusei's lips moving expertly against his, and he let out a small moan as he felt Shusei probing his lips open.

Hotsuma allowed Shusei to take the lead this time, and he suppressed another moan of pleasure when Shusei had explored the underneath of his shirt, feeling cool hands roaming across his toned stomach. Hotsuma growled into the kiss and switched their positions, his desire getting the better of him as he searched for the thin wrists and pinning it against the wall within his own grip. Shusei was annoyed when Hotsuma locked his wrists, immobilizing him – but his annoyance flew out the window as Hotsuma captured his lips with a wild passion.

"Hotsuma…" Shusei managed to utter before he opened his mouth to receive Hotsuma's eager tongue. His heart raced as both the ex-Zweilt guardians poured their feelings into the kiss, their love drowned by the sound of soft moans that left their throats. Their lips felt as one, as they threaded their fingers into each other's hair, pulling the other closer and deeper into the kiss.

When they finally and reluctantly pulled apart, their eyes were glazed with passion and their breathes were hitched, breathing in much needed air. "You don't know just how much I love you, Hotsuma," Shusei said hoarsely.

Hotsuma felt a wave of emotion hit him and he cupped the delicate face between his slightly calloused hands. "No more than I have loved you, Shusei," he replied gently. Hotsuma's immediate regret was to bring up the sensitive subject of their separation. He knew that Shusei had somehow embraced the fact that he is really alive now, but perhaps the brunet had not let go of the past. He ran his hands slowly down the length of the brunet's lean arms, feeling the slight muscles through the shirt, till he could grasp the elegant hands in his own.

"Shusei," Hotsuma said gently. "I'm sor-"

"No, don't be," Shusei interrupted, raising his head to meet Hotsuma's worried eyes before closing his own. "I know that this is all in the past, but I guess… I guess that I am still afraid of losing you. I-I just can't lose you again, Hotsuma," said Shusei in a choked voice.

Hotsuma gasped at Shusei's words, his heart breaking into two and drew him into a tight embrace. "Oh, Shusei…" Hotsuma breathed out and he buried his face into the silky brown locks. "I'll always be with you, Shusei. You will always have me…" he said reassuringly.

Shusei held his lover close, sighing into his arms. "I know, I know. It's just that I can't help but feel uncertain at times. I'm sorry for this, Hotsuma," he said, not loosening his hold on the blond.

'_It must be because the past few days have been so stressful, and with my family's appearance. This is not helping me at all.'_ Shusei thought as he loosened his grip on Hotsuma. As soon as Shusei glanced back to the blond, Hotsuma claimed his lips once again fervently, sending Shusei onto a sea of passion. Hotsuma's assault on his lips was so fierce, so dominant that he could hardly think, and anything he wanted to say was forgotten.

.

When they had finally broken apart, they decided to retire for the night and they both embraced each other as they lay on the bed, both buried in the other's comforting presence. Hotsuma was absentmindedly stroking Shusei's hair, breathing in the flowery scent of the brown locks. Shusei sighed in content, his fingers deftly tracing circles on the back of a calloused hand.

"Hotsuma?"

"Hmm…" Hotsuma grunted in response.

"I-I think I'll go visit my family soon," whispered Shusei. Hotsuma's hand movements froze as he pulled back to look into the hazel eyes. The previous cloudiness within the hazel eyes had disappeared, and was replaced with fiery determination.

Hotsuma could only stare at Shusei's intense gaze, but was quick to recover his speechlessness. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Shusei was a very strong willed person, and Hotsuma knows in his heart that nothing stops Shusei when he has already made a decision.

As expected, Shusei smiled before lightly shaking his head. "No, it's fine. I have to face this alone," said Shusei, as he laced his fingers with Hotsuma's.

Hotsuma tightened his hold on the elegant hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed the back of it, causing Shusei to smile at the loving gesture. "You are not alone, Shusei," Hotsuma lightly scolded his lover. He paused for a moment before continuing. "I may not be able to help you in this… but I'll always support you no matter what."

"What made you decide to suddenly meet him?" asked Hotsuma curiously.

Shusei closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "I don't think I can go on living everyday knowing that I had a brother who I've never met. It's just… weird. And…" he paused, brows furrowing a little.

"And?" Hotsuma coaxed.

"And… I guess maybe somewhere deep in my heart, I am curious about him. I guess I've never known what it's like to have a sibling," he sighed.

Hotsuma felt a sense of fulfillment, feeling proud of his lover. He knew that Shusei was in fact, an aloof person in nature – always creating a distance between himself and other people. Heck, even back in their Zweilt days, Shusei only had a close relationship with Hotsuma. It took a long time before the brunet had finally opened up to Tsukumo as well. The fact that Shusei was taking the initiative to meet up with his brother, a person connected to his horrid past was amazing, in Hotsuma's opinion.

"I see," replied the blond. "Good luck, then. I know that you two will get along great!" he smiled.

"I'm not too sure about that. I'm actually a little nervous just thinking about it. How do I even approach him?" his voice laced with a slight uncertainty.

"Usui Shusei nervous? Gosh, I must be dreaming," he lightly teased as he rolled his eyes dramatically, earning a friendly punch on the arm by Shusei, whose eyes were twinkling in amusement.

"Oh come on, I think he might be even more nervous that you are," replied Hotsuma. "You are after all, THE Usui Shusei that everyone is gushing about."

Shusei chuckled but his eyes were distant. "The Usui Shusei? What's that suppose to be?"

Hotsuma cleared his throat before speaking like a news reporter. "Usui Shusei; The musical prodigy in once every decade; one of Japan's most eligible bachelors; the current hottest celebrity in Japan; the one that girls are all dreaming about…" he continued and his heart fluttered when Shusei was laughing softly at his lover.

Hotsuma allow his voice to drop a few bars lower, and Shusei's laugh died off when he heard the Hotsuma's voice barely over a whisper.

"My childhood friend; my best friend since I was four; my Zweilt partner; my most important person; the person who I fell in love with; the person who has stole my heart away; my soulmate, my life…" Hotsuma whispered out as he stared right into the surprised hazel eyes. Shusei eyes were glazing with thick emotion and Hotsuma pulled him closer and peck his forehead.

His hands then searched for the smaller ones, bringing it up to his lips and kissing each finger tenderly. Shusei felt himself shivering in pleasure at the warm contact; his fingers tingling even after Hotsuma had released it. He closed his eyes and sighed in content, knowing that he will have a peaceful, uninterrupted sleep. "Thank you, Hotsuma."

.

Hotsuma woke up to find an empty bedside. He looked over to Shusei's side of the bed, noting that the sheets were devoid of body heat – indicating that Shusei had been awake for a while now. Hotsuma glanced at the clock, and groaned. It was nearly 8.00am and he had a class at 10.00am.

Hotsuma got up on his feet and walked to the bathroom with heavy footsteps. He was afterall not a morning person. After cleaning his teeth and taking a shower, he fished around the drawers and took out a pair of faded jeans with a plain black t-shirt and put them on.

Giving one last yawn, he stepped out into the living room. Shusei was nowhere in sight and Hotsuma frowned. Shusei didn't mention anything about having to go to work today and he hoped that the brunet had eaten some breakfast – or he swear he will force feed him if necessary.

His sharp eyes caught a small piece of paper on the glass coffee table, with Shusei's neat handwriting scribbled across it.

_Will be gone until evening. Do not worry about me. I will be fine. And in case you are wondering, I have eaten breakfast before leaving. Shusei._

Hotsuma smiled as he read the words. _'Shusei is actually going to meet his brother. I hope things go well,' _he thought. Although Shusei had not actually written that he was going to meet his brother, Hotsuma knew how Shusei's thoughts flow. He knew that Shusei was not going to the agency today, and what other reason would the brunet have to go out other than to meet his brother? Besides, Hotsuma glanced at the key holders and saw that Shusei's car keys were missing.

'_Stay strong, Shusei.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Are you guys still enjoying the story? Cause it's not receiving as much response as I would like to. I hope the story is not boring already, cause it's only the beginning! :O<br>**

**Anyway, please please review! Constructive criticisms and other suggestions are very much welcomed.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shiiteru.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Shusei's thoughts were jumbling in his mind. He had woken up early this morning, unable to fall back asleep. All he could think of was to meet up with his brother. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 6.30am. He sighed, knowing that he will not be able to fall back asleep again.

He turned to his side and saw Hotsuma still asleep, his chest falling up and down in a regular pattern. Shusei smiled at his lover and slowly lowered his head, placing a gentle kiss onto Hotsuma's jaw before quietly getting off the bed.

As he was eating breakfast, his mind darted back to his brother's photo. He glanced over at the calendar – it was Monday and his brother would most likely be at school. From the school uniform that his brother wore, he knew that his brother went to the school near his family's home. He glanced once more at the clock, knowing at that his brother should be leaving for school soon.

He finished his egg sandwich and washed the plate in the sink. Going back into the bedroom, he took out a pair of black jeans and a white polo shirt. It was early summer and the weather was getting warmer. Shusei then went into the bathroom to get ready for a long day out.

Before leaving, he had left a note to Hotsuma, checked his pockets for his house keys, wallet and cellphone before heading out. Down at the basement, the security guard greeted him. "Good morning, Usui-san," he said, giving a slight bow. Shusei smiled and greeted back in return. He took out his car keys, and went inside his silver Honda Jazz and started up the engine. He breathe in a little as he put on his reading glasses.

As he was driving towards his previous home, his eyes would sometimes dart to his brother's photo on the passenger's seat. Shusei was also thinking about how to approach him. There is no way that he can just approach his brother just before school.

He sighed once again. _'What the hell am I doing? I should not have left so early if I'm going to wait until school ends.'_ There is no way he could just turn back now, so he drove on. Maybe he would go visit his parents first and wait until his brother reaches home.

.

It was an hour's drive by the time he reached his hometown. He parked his car at the end of the road opposite his house and his heart was beating wildly. He turned off the engine and wind down the windows slightly.

His fingers were trembling a little as they rested on the steering wheel. He glanced at his old home and his hands fisted into the wheel. _'I don't know what to do…'_ he thought as he felt his head throbbing a little. Leaning back onto the seat, Shusei massaged his temples, attempting to sooth his incoming dizziness. _'I've driven all the way here and now I am stumped on what to do. What an idiot I am.'_

Shusei's thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly caught a movement in the front of the house. Through the frames, his eyes widened when he saw a figure leaving through the front gate of his old home. His breath hitched – it was the same person as the photo he had right next to him. _Shusuke_.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had stepped out from the car to get a better look at the teen. Shusuke was walking towards the other end of the road and Shusei was slightly relief that his brother didn't seem to notice him. Locking his car, he tailed his brother, ensuring that he was at least a good distance away.

'_What am I doing?'_ he thought. Even he didn't know what he was trying to achieve by following his brother. _'Damn, I'm acting like a stalker!'_

Shusei was thankful that he looked different when he wore his reading glasses, hence making it a disguise against the public's eyes. His brother was walking passed the familiar row of shops that Shusei used to visit in his childhood days – before he was sent to the Giou clan. He saw Shusuke suddenly stop his footsteps; his brother was glancing at something. Shusei followed his brother's gaze and saw a poster of himself outside the CD shop. _'I wonder what's he thinking about…'_ Does his brother really admire him, like his mother said? Or does his brother felt betrayed?

His brother stood there for a few seconds before continuing his walk. Shusei stopped when he knew that they were reaching the school. Shusuke made a turn on one of the bend roads and Shusei decided to stop his footsteps. He was noticing that there was a few other students in the same school uniform walking passed him now. He glanced forward and saw a few other students waving at his brother – most likely his friends by the looks of it.

Shusei gave a tiny smile when he saw his brother smiling and waving back to his friends. He was glad that his brother was living a normal life, unlike his where he was haunted by the existence of Duras, living everyday in danger. He gave one last look as his brother disappeared inside the school gate and Shusei walked on the opposite direction.

.

It was about a ten-minute walk when he reached his car. He got back inside and decided to park at the side of the house. He stepped out of the car once again and was relieved when he saw that the garage was empty. This meant that his father had gone off to work. He did not want to meet his father, who had made the ultimate decision in selling him to the Giou clan. He peeped through the gates and front windows and saw that his mother was in the kitchen. He took a few deep breaths before ringing the doorbell.

His mother glanced up from the sink towards the windows and Shusei saw his mother gaped, obviously in surprise. She quickly stopped her washing and step out from the front door. "S-Shusei… is that you?" she whispered, not daring to believe that her oldest son was actually standing in front of the house.

Shusei gave his mother an uncertain smile, and his mother was quick to open the gate and threw her son an embrace, causing Shusei to fall back slightly and blink in surprise. He felt his mother trembling and he slowly wrap his arms around her.

"Oh, Shusei… I'm so glad to see you," he heard his mother said in a choked voice. The embrace ended and Shusei was feeling slightly awkward. He didn't expect his mother to get so emotional in just seeing him, and it shook his insides. _'S-She looks so frail,' _was his first thought when he saw the woman in front of him blinking back a few tears.

His mother quickly wiped off the tears with her sleeve, before gesturing Shusei to enter the house. "Your father and Shusuke just left. You missed them by a few minutes," she said as he stepped inside. Shusei undid his shoes and stepped inside and was immediately his with a wave of nostalgia. His family house had not changed much, but yet, this place felt alien to him. He slowly turned to the woman standing next to him. "I wasn't ready to meet either of them, so this works out better," he said, eyes shifting downwards.

"Shusei…" his mother said with a hint of sorrow.

"I caught a glimpse of Shusuke just now… when he was on his way to school," he finally said.

His mother blinked again and they both sat down on the living room couch. She then quickly went back to the kitchen and made Shusei some coffee. Shusei took the opportunity to then look around the house. His mother came out with a cup of coffee, settling it in front of Shusei.

"Thanks, mother," he said as he look a slow sip. When he replaced the cup, he glanced at the woman who was staring expectantly at him. "It's good…" he said after a while, unsure about how to go on with a conversation.

His mother smiled gently, before standing up once again. "Would you like to see Shusuke's room?" she asked. Shusei blinked, not expecting that.

"I-Is that alright?" he asked. His mother slowly nodded.

"Of course, don't be silly," she said lightheartedly.

She then led the way to the second floor, and Shusei followed. They stop in front of the second door, which Shusei remembered that it used to be his room. His mother slowly pushed open the door and gestured Shusei to enter first.

Shusei stepped in and was overcome with emotion. The bed that was now Shusuke's used to be his bed. A neatly stacked bookshelf was on the other end of the room and a desk and table lamp stood between the bed and the bookshelf, right below the window that overlooks the back of the house. On the walls hung posters of many celebrities, mainly musicians. Shusei saw that a poster of himself was hung as well.

Shusei also saw an iMac on another table opposite the bed. He went closer and saw that an iPod Classic was hooked onto it, charging the device, with a stack of CDs sitting neatly next to it.

"Shusuke loves listening to music. I guess in that sense he is similar to you," she said softly with a smile. Shusei went closer and brush his fingers across the white keyboard and mouse. He felt like he had somehow gotten closer to his brother, through music and he wanted to actually get to know his brother.

He withdrew his fingers and turn to his mother, "Can I wait until he returns?" he asked, a smile gracing his face. His mother stared at Shusei for a long while before she nodded, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"O-Of course. I'm sure Shusuke will be delighted to see you," said the woman. Shusei shrugged, still feeling a little uncertain. "I hope so," he whispered out.

.

They both then went back downstairs again. Shusei was surprised that he managed to have a smooth conversation with his mother. Their talk stretched for hours until Shusei glanced at his watch and saw that it was nearly noon. It was amazing that he found himself feeling more at ease in the presence of his mother. He suddenly remembered the conversation that he overheard many years ago. His parents were quarreling one night after he went to bed.

"_The Giou clan will come and take Shusei in a few days time," he heard his father said in the dining room. His mother gasped in shock, and Shusei peeped over the door and saw that his mother had clapped her hands over her mouth, tears falling down her cheeks._

"_What do you mean that the Giou clan will come and take him?" she whispered. Her voice then changed from that of shock to anger. "What are you saying, dear? How can you send him away? He is our son!"_

_Shusei flinched when he heard a loud slam on the table. His father was on his feet, hands clenched in fists. "He is nothing but a freak!" he said and Shusei felt his insides turn cold. He didn't want to continue hearing the conversation so he ran back up into his room, burying himself deeper into the covers of the bed and sob himself to sleep._

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to my beloved anonymous reviewers! (Since I can't reply you via normal way I'll post my replies here) =D Thanks for reviewing, everyone! <strong>

**Lovey - I am so glad that you are still enjoying the story! And I am happy that you think that I've captured their feelings. Hope they were not too OOC. **

**fan - Lols, well they will go all the way soon! =P I promise you that. And yes! Little Shusei is gonna make his debut soon! *Hugs back***

**Lizz1792 - Thanks for reading. I am glad that people still remember For Eternity cause it's been such a long time. =/ And I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far! *hugs to you***

**Thanks for reading! Review now, my beloveds! Cause your reviews make my day! And inspire me to type faster. =3**

**Kimihearts.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Please do not sue me since I definitely do not own Uraboku. I only own an overactive imagination.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

His mother glanced at the clock on the shelf, before standing up, taking the empty cup from Shusei's lap.

"Shusuke will not be home until late afternoon," she said as she rinsed the cup. He saw that his mother was still tensing up a little and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her, causing her to hold her breath. "Shu-Shusei?" she said, voice shaking a little.

"I-I remembered. You were quarrelling with father on that night. You didn't want to send me away right?" he asked, unable to control the shakiness of his own voice. His mother put away the cup and turned to her son. She dried her hands on her apron and slowly lifted her hand to cup the side of Shusei's face.

"I-In the end, I was still so helpless. You had every right to hate me, Shusei. I-I couldn't do anything at all. I'm sorry Shusei. I'm so sorry…" she said and she broke down to tears, her palms covering her face. Shusei's heart wrenched painfully at the sight. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back, hoping to calm his mother down.

"I'm sorry for blaming you as well, mother," said Shusei who was also close to shedding a few tears. His mother sobbed uncontrollably for a few minutes before releasing her son, wiping away the tears.

"Ah, I'm so sorry for breaking down like this," she said as she quickly wiped away her tears. "I was just so overwhelmed that you are here right now," she said. Shusei gave a smile, and used his fingers to wipe away his mother's tears.

"Let me take you out for lunch, mother," he said when the woman seemed to have calmed down. The woman blinked once, then twice before returning the smile. "Okay, let me go freshen up and change first."

Shusei just smiled and nodded. He took out his phone and fiddled with it for a few moments before typing out a quick message to Hotsuma, telling him briefly that everything was going smoothly. He heard a beep after a few moments and smiled at the reply – _I'm so glad to hear that everything is going well. Have fun and take your time. Hotsuma._

When his mother stepped down, the both of them went into Shusei's car and he drove them to a nearby sushi restaurant. Ensuring that his glasses were still on, he stepped out from the parking lot and gave his keys to the valet.

Entering inside the well-furnished place, Shusei and his mother was led to their own booth. Lunch was delicious, and Shusei was surprised that he had ate more than usual. He paid for the bill and they both stepped back into the car.

"Do you need to get any grocery?" asked Shusei when he brought the engine to life. The woman glanced at her son, before nodding her head once. "If it is no trouble…" she said softly, to which Shusei just smiled, saying that it was not a problem.

Detouring to a supermarket, Shusei helped his mother to gather the things that she needed. As they were on the way back, his mother let out a content sigh. "I've enjoyed our time today. Thank you, Shusei," she said gently.

"It's no problem, mother," he lightly said, as he pulled up the car at the side of the road. He glanced at the digital clock on the dashboard before turning off the engine. It was close to three in the afternoon and Shusuke should be back soon. Shusei helped his mother gather the grocery as she unlocked the door.

Stepping back inside, he placed the shopping onto the dining table and took a few breaths. His mother smiled when she saw her son looking a little restless. "Are you nervous about seeing Shusuke?" she asked. Shusei exhaled and removed his glasses, folding it and slipping it down the collar of his shirt. "I guess I am a little nervous. This is just so weird…" he said, sitting in the dining hall and lacing his fingers together.

His mother chuckled lightly, as she unpacked the shopping. "Don't worry too much about it. He looks up to you, so I guess he will be more nervous than you are."

A few minutes passed and finally, Shusei heard the sound of the front gate opening. He held his breath as he heard the front door unlock and open. He glanced upwards, not daring to blink as he heard a ruffling sound, probably his brother removing his shoes.

"I'm back," he heard a clear voice filled the doorway. His mother stood up from the dining chair. "Welcome back, Shusuke," she said. His brother stepped into the living room and all Shusei could do was to just stare dumbly at his brother. "Mom, do we have a guest or something? I saw a pair of shoes-" his voice was cut when he saw the musician sitting at the dining table, just slightly behind his mother.

Shusuke's eyes widened and his lips parted slightly, gaping at the sight. Shusei stood up and continued to gaze at his brother. Up close, Shusuke really does look like a younger version of him. His hair was as straight as Shusei's, except that it was longer and his eyes were the exact hazel eyes that the two brothers inherited from their mother. The other significant difference was that Shusuke was slightly fairer than Shusei, and his features were less sharp as compared to the older sibling.

"Wha-What's going on mom?" said Shusuke, obviously still in shock, his eyes darting towards his mother. The woman bit her lower lips, before placing her hands onto the younger brother. "I'll leave you two alone," she said, as she gave Shusei a nod before heading upstairs.

When the shutting of a door was heard upstairs, Shusei exhaled and slowly walked towards his brother. A tense silence filled the air and Shusei was getting a little hesitant. His brother's face was now hidden beneath the brown hair and Shusei could see that the teen was trembling a little. "W-Why are you here?" Shusuke finally said. Shusei glanced at his younger brother, wondering where to start. He slowly exhaled and walked back to the dining table. "Take a seat," he whispered back. To his relief, Shusuke took a seat opposite him. "I came to see you, Shusuke," he finally breathed out. Shusuke glanced upwards, and they lock their gazes. "Y-You knew about me?" he asked.

Shusei shook his head lightly, and leaned a hand against his cheek. "I only found out a few days ago. Mother came to my place and told me about you. She was apparently very worried when you found out about me," said Shusei.

"An-And you actually came… aren't you angry with them?" said Shusuke, his voice dropping lower. Shusei sighed and leaned closer. "It happened a long time ago, Shusuke – before you were born, so don't hold a grudge against them, especially towards mother. She has suffered enough," said Shusei.

"But… but you must have suffered even more. I mean our parents sent you away when you were around six years old right?" he said defensively. Shusei just smiled sadly, a little touched that his brother was defending him.

"I don't understand. Why did they send you away?" Shusuke's voice dropped to a ghostly whisper. Shusei glanced at his brother, who brows were furrowed deeply, obviously confused.

Shusei sighed, before answering. "It's a very long story," he finally said but when he saw his brother glancing back at him, he couldn't help but add, "But… if you really want to know, then go change. I'll tell you everything."

Shusuke blinked before nodding. He then went upstairs and Shusei exhaled. Seeing his brother was really more nerve wrecking than he had thought. He had never felt so insecure or close to losing his cool before. He flipped open his phone once again, telling Hotsuma that he would not be back in time for dinner. By the time he had finished sending out the mail, Shusuke came back downstairs, dressed in dark jeans and a light blue shirt. Shusei put on his glasses, nodded at him and they headed towards the car.

They took a slow drive and Shusei finally pulled up after a half an hour drive. Shusuke stepped out and glanced around. Trees were surrounding them, and there was a long pathway. Shusei gestured Shusuke to follow him and they walked for a few minutes until an old mansion came to sight. Shusei stopped walking and glanced to his brother. Shusuke breathed in. The place looked beautiful yet mysterious. Shusuke glanced expectantly at his brother, and saw his brother giving a nostalgic look.

"That was where I lived after our parents sent me away," said Shusei. Shusuke blinked in surprise. How did his brother managed to live in a luxurious place?

"I-I don't understand… how did you live here?" he said, voice barely over a whisper. Shusei blinked and sat down on a patch of grass. The Twilight Mansion looked the same as always. He wondered whether Tsukumo, Toko, Yuki and Luka are still living there. His eyes caught a movement in one of the windows, which indicated that his friends were still living there.

The barrier was destroyed after the war but the Twilight Mansion still remained well hidden behind the trees. Shusei leaned against his hands. "I'll tell you everything now, Shusuke. It may come as absurd to you but it's the whole truth." And he told the story of the Zweilts, Duras, the war, the Books of Solomon and Raziel and finally, the real reason why he was forced to leave his family.

Shusuke listened attentively, not interrupting once. Shusei's voice dropped when he finished telling about how his best friend had sacrificed himself, and how he was reincarnated. When his story ended, Shusuke's expression turned deathly pale. He was finally able to mutter out a few words when he had finally found his voice.

"S-So… that's what happened…" said Shusuke, looking a little nauseous. Shusei laughed softly at his brother's reaction. "The war ended seven years ago, Shusuke. So now you should know that my life wasn't all that bad. I made great friends as a Zweilt," he said, smiling softly as he thought that if it weren't for his life as Zweilt, he might not have fallen in love with Hotsuma like he did now. _'I suppose in that sense, fate really is a game. If it weren't for that, I would not be living my life with Hotsuma.'_ Shusei simply can't imagine a life without the blond now. Everything in his life revolved around Hotsuma.

"B-But still, our parents didn't have the right to just send you away to the Giou clan. I can't forgive them for this," said Shusuke, frowning. Shusei smiled sadly at his brother and stood up, putting out a hand to help the other up. As their hands clasp, Shusei felt immediate, comforting warmth that reminds him what it felt like to have a family.

Shusei smiled at his brother, their hands finally released and dropped to their sides. "I know it may be hard to suddenly accept everything, but know that mother and father had also had their fair share of suffering, Shusuke. I do not wish to be the reason to break up the three of you."

Shusuke glanced up at his brother before finally giving a nod. Shusei gave another smile and the brothers then walked back to the car, driving back home.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was a little dull and boring -_-, so I'll probably upload the next chapter in 1-2 days time. Bleh. But of course, please review, even though this chapter was boring =.=! They give me motivation and the drive to continue writing! XD<br>**

**To my beloved anonymous reviewers,**

**fan - Thanks for reviewing! I'm so sorry for the inconsistencies but I have not read the manga that far ahead (since there are no English translations). T.T So I'm writing based on my knowledge from the anime and the earlier English translated manga chapters. I hope you will still continue to enjoy the story despite this. Thanks for letting me know! I am also going to introduce Ria and Sairi in this story so I was hoping that you can give me a brief overall about their personalities and behaviors? if you don't mind, of course. If not, then it's alright. XD**

**Lizz1792 - Nah, Shusei won't suffer now. This story arc is mainly family hurt/comfort. He will probably suffer in the future angsty chapters! (hides from Shusei's fangirls). Thanks for reviewing! **

**Lovey - Phew. Lucky they are not too OOC then. Thanks for reviewing and for the support.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Uraboku is not mine and I do not make any profit from this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

The brothers stopped by a family restaurant on the way back, and Shusuke immediately agreed before calling up the house to tell his mother that he would be eating out. They went inside and took a corner booth, away from the obvious eyes.

"How is school?" asked Shusei after they had placed their orders. Shusuke just shrugged, telling him that it was no big deal. "How about you, Shusei-san. How is your music coming along?"

Shusei smiled, a little relieved that Shusuke had not called him 'Ni-san' instead. It would be too awkward for them, as they had grown up without knowing each other. "It's alright. I have an offer to go on a world tour though it's not confirmed yet."

Shusuke nearly choked on his drink, and Shusei went round to pat his back gently. "Really? That's awesome!" said Shusuke, after regaining his breath. Shusei smiled gently. "You think so?" he said, voice a little distant since he was still hesitant about going on a world tour. Shusuke didn't seem to notice his brother's discomfort and was smiling widely. "It is! I think you totally deserve it. I've heard all of your music and you are seriously one of the best out there," his brother said, eyes shining in admiration.

Shusei smiled back, his eyes softening and took a sip from his drink. Their food came and they both said their thanks before eating. "But really, Shusei-san. You may think that I'm bias because we are brothers but I really do love your music. I fell in love with your music when I heard it on the way back to school, at a music store," said Shusuke softly. "And when I saw the CD cover and your name, boy I was shocked," he grinned sheepishly as he ate his dinner.

"I-I'm glad that I managed to reach you through music, Shusuke. If it weren't for my music, we would not have known about each other," said Shusei, as he fiddled at his pasta with his fork. Shusuke glanced up and swallowed the food before replying, "Yeah. We probably would not met if it weren't for that. This shows how amazing your music is. You managed to reach out to many people's hearts," said Shusuke.

.

After they stepped out from the restaurant, Shusei glanced at his watch and noticed that it was nearly 10.00pm. They had been talking for many hours now, and Shusuke was a little disappointed when Shusei pulled up in front of the house.

Shusei glanced at Shusuke's disappointed look, smiled and flipped open his phone. After a while, Shusuke's phone rang in his pocket and the younger brunet stared at the phone dumbly as the ringing stopped. Shusei placed his phone back onto its compartment before looking at his brother, and chuckled lightly. "That's my personal number. Call me if you ever need to talk, I may be busy but I'll be sure to get back to you. Oh, and don't ever show this number to anyone," said Shusei, warning his brother lightly.

Shusuke's lips curved upwards and he smiled back at his brother. "Thanks!" he said as he saved the number. He then let out a sigh, "Really… thanks for coming all the way to visit. I know it must have been hard for you to face our parents after all that's happened," said Shusuke.

Shusei was touched at his brother's gratefulness and he slowly went across to the passenger seat and enveloped his brother in a heartfelt embrace. "I had fun getting to know you as well, Shusuke. Thanks for listening to me, and for being so understanding," whispered Shusei.

They broke apart and Shusuke stepped out from the vehicle, giving the musician one last glance before stepping through the gate and the front door. Shusei let out a long exhale before driving off.

.

Hotsuma was pacing around a little restlessly. Shusei had been gone for the whole day and Hotsuma couldn't help but feel a little unsettled as the clock ticked eleven. He debated on whether to call Shusei, but refrained from doing so. Shusei had said that he would not be having dinner at home – but Hotsuma didn't expect the brunet to be out until _that_ late.

He finally slumped onto the living room couch, and closed his eyes as he leaned backwards. _'Gosh, what's taking him so long?' _Hotsuma knew that Shusei would be late when he received mails from Shusei earlier that day saying that everything was okay but still, he couldn't help but wonder if it was indeed the truth.

Hotsuma groaned lightly, his worries increasing as he thought more about it. His head jolted when he heard the door clicked open and the weight load on his shoulders lifted instantly when he saw the familiar looking brunet stepping in. Shusei looked a little worn out, but Hotsuma could see that the meeting had indeed gone well. Shusei's facial expression looked so peaceful and his eyes were layered with happiness and content.

Hotsuma went forward and loosely embraced the brunet. "Welcome home, Shusei. Gosh, you must be exhausted," said Hotsuma with a hint of amusement. Shusei smiled back a little weakly, and breathed in the familiar scent of Hotsuma as he leaned onto the broad shoulders. "Hello, Hotsuma," said Shusei as he released himself from the embrace and walked towards the bedroom door, pushing it open and fell onto the center of the bed, face flat down and arms stretched open.

Hotsuma chuckled at the sight, as he leaned against the doorway. "Want me to help you change?" asked Hotsuma in a slightly suggestive tone. Shusei gave a long muffled groan as his face was buried into the sheets.

"Don't tempt me, Hotsuma. I'm really exhausted now," said Shusei, his voice muffling out from the sheets. Hotsuma shook his head lightly before going over to the brunet and turning over Shusei's body. Shusei arched an eyebrow at his best friend before smiling in the manner at which Hotsuma could only describe as _seductive_.

"On second thoughts, I take those words back," said Shusei, his eyes teasing and twinkling mischievously, causing Hotsuma to be the one feeling embarrassed now. "Change my clothes for me, Hotsuma," Shusei whispered huskily.

Hotsuma just rolled his eyes in exasperation before going over to Shusei's closet and pull out a matching pair of pajamas. There's no way Hotsuma is backing down from a challenge, especially one that is from Shusei. Sitting back onto the bed, he slid his arms around the brunet and lifted his back off the bed. Sighing, Hotsuma pulled the polo t-shirt easily over Shusei's head, and proceed to take the pajama top – sliding Shusei's arms over the sleeves before buttoning it up quickly.

Hotsuma paused as he braced himself. Now comes the embarrassing and torturing part, he thought. Shusei was smirking at his direction, as though daring his lover to strip him from his pants. Hotsuma scowled lightly, wanting to wipe that smirk off Shusei's face.

As quickly as possible, Hotsuma unbuckled the belt and his hands moved to undo the button and zip on the jeans. His face was heating up now as he pulled the jeans together with the boxers off the hips and quickly freed Shusei's legs from it.

Hotsuma kept his eyes on the pajama pants, with much difficulty and quickly slide the clothing up to Shusei's hips, before adjusting the waistband and quickly releasing his fingers.

Hotsuma's heart was beating so wildly now, that he thought Shusei could hear it. He knew that he was blushing and he stepped off the bed, taking Shusei's clothes with him, wanting to step out of the room.

His movements were stopped by a thin yet strong set of fingers that clasped around his wrist. He slowly turned back towards the room, and was lost as he stared into the bottomless Eyes of God. Hotsuma was enraptured by those eyes that he didn't noticed that Shusei had stepped forward, until he felt a pair of soft, yet scalding hot lips pressed against his own. The kiss was gentle and passionate, and Shusei gave one last peck before stepping back. "Good night, Hotsuma," he whispered before heading back towards the bed, officially making the blond speechless.

Hotsuma's lips tingled at the kiss. He ruffled his hair with his hand, before shaking his head and stepping out of the room. _'You tease, Shusei,'_ he cursed lightly as he shut the bedroom door close. _'I am so going to get my revenge for that.'_

.

The sun rose pretty early the next day, indicating that summer is here and that the nights are getting shorter. Shusei woke up as the sunlight shone into the room, and turned to the side find a sleeping Hotsuma next to him, his back facing him. His lips curved into a smile and he snug himself closer by pressing his chest to the broad back and sliding an arm around Hotsuma's toned stomach.

Hotsuma was already awake and he shifted, sitting halfway up and Shusei's arm fell back on the covers. "What are you doing, Shusei?" asked Hotsuma warily as he raised an eyebrow. He still has not forgotten about the previous night, where Shusei had been in his rare teasing mood.

Shusei giggled lightly and snaked an arm around Hotsuma's torso, gently pressing Hotsuma back onto the bed. At the same time, Shusei wrapped a leg across Hotsuma's body and soon, he was supporting himself with his elbows and knees, looming on top of Hotsuma.

Hotsuma's eyes widen in surprise at the sudden intimate position they were in. Shusei chuckled at his lover's surprised expression, then bent forward and pressed his lips onto Hotsuma's furrowed brows. "Why do you look so serious in such a lovely morning, Hotsuma?" said Shusei, as he trailed light kisses all over Hotsuma's face. Hotsuma moaned when Shusei gently bit onto the sensitive earlobe. "Looks like someone's in a good mood," mumbled Hotsuma.

"Hmm… maybe," Shusei said nonchalantly as he moved to kiss Hotsuma's jaw, causing the blond to tilt his head slightly. "Yesterday went surprisingly well."

"Shusei…" was all Hotsuma could mumble out as the brunet was teasing him with light feather kisses all over his face.

"Shusei… we should sto-" Hotsuma groaned when he felt the brunet straddling him and he suppressed a moan of pleasure when elegant fingers moved to lightly trace his torso.

Shusei's moves became bolder as his hands traveled lower, pushing a hand underneath Hotsuma's t-shirt and brushing his fingertips over the toned stomach, lightly circling the navel. His lips moved from the neck to claim the chiseled lips, lightly licking and suckling onto Hotsuma's lower lip.

Hotsuma's mind formed incoherent thoughts. His mind only screamed the name of his lover as he felt Shusei pushing his tongue through his lips. Shusei traced the warm cavern with his tongue, exploring his lover until all Hotsuma could do was let out a throaty whimper.

When they finally broke apart, Hotsuma was flushed; his lips were red and his cheeks burned in an attractive shade of color. Shusei himself was feeling a little out of breath, and he evened out his breathing before smiling down at Hotsuma in a satisfied manner.

"Good morning, Hotsuma," he said, a little too cheerfully and placed one more long-lasting kiss onto the slightly swollen lips before sliding off the bed and going into the bathroom.

Hotsuma grabbed onto the nearest pillow and flung it at the brunet, but missed narrowly and the pillow hit the wall instead with a soft thud. "Shusei, you bastard! You won't get away with this!" Hotsuma growled, annoyed that the brunet had teased him once again, leaving him all flushed and embarrassed.

Shusei just lightly laughed in amusement and closed the bathroom door.

* * *

><p><strong>Lols. Yes, teasing Shusei is back! Poor Hotsuma. I just tortured him twice in this chapter! O_O But I think you all enjoyed that right? Come on girls, lets go into fangirl mode together! KYAA!<br>**

**Now, REVIEW! It took me hours to write this story so surely you can spare a few seconds to type out a few words? =P**

**fan - Thanks for that long review! Hmm... so far that's the end for the family arc. I'm not sure whether Shusuke will make another appearance, but who knows right? I may introduce him in the future chapters again... And thanks alot for the info about Ria and Sairi. It really helped a lot! I am grateful that you took the time to track down this info for me. so THANKS AGAIN! I knew that Sairi had a thing for Yuki in the past but I didn't know that Ria had a crush on Luka. XD Hugs.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. I'm introducing the new fourth Zweilt pair from Uraboku, Shinmei Sairi and Otonashi Ria. They only appeared in the manga and not in the anime. For the benefit of those who did not read the later chapters of the manga (like me -.-), Sairi is an actor and Ria is an idol. Yes, they are both celebrities in the manga so I am sticking to that. My thanks to 'fan' for providing me further information about this pair. Thanks dear! =)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: The usual.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Hotsuma cooked breakfast, his body still a little aroused from Shusei's immense teasing. He sighed as he scooped out two omelets from the frying pan. Shusei was reading the newspaper at the dining table, a cup of coffee at his side.

Hotsuma came with their breakfast and he slid a plate across the brunet. Shusei muttered a word of thanks as he removed his reading glasses and folded the newspaper.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened yesterday?" asked Hotsuma as they were eating.

Shusei swallowed the mouthful of omelet and gazed at the blond. "Well, I tailed Shusuke until he went to school. And then, I visited the house while waiting for him to come back," said Shusei. He paused for a moment before continuing. "I brought my mother out for lunch and Shusuke out for dinner. And… I told him everything," he mumbled the last sentence out.

Hotsuma's eyes widened and he nearly spilled and choked on his coffee. "Y-You told him everything? About the war as well?"

Shusei nodded, "I even showed him the Twilight Mansion."

Hotsuma was amazed. It was rare for Shusei to open up to other people, especially strangers. _'But then again, his brother is hardly a stranger to him.'_

They then ate their breakfast in usual silence. After that, the both of them washed and dried the dishes, and Hotsuma suddenly remembered something. "Oh, before I forget. Will you be free tomorrow evening?" asked Hotsuma. Shusei glanced at his partner with an arched eyebrow. "I think so. I should be back from the agency by then," he slowly replied.

"Apparently, we are invited to Toko's birthday party," said Hotsuma, rolling his eyes slightly. "Yuki called yesterday while you were out, and I didn't have the chance to tell you until now."

Shusei smiled. He was just at the Twilight Mansion yesterday with Shusuke. It would be great to meet up with all of the other Zweilt guardians after such a long time. "Yeah, come to think of it. Tomorrow is June 22nd right? I guess we should make an appearance. Where is the venue?" asked Shusei.

"Twilight Mansion," said Hotsuma. "Oh gosh, do we have to bring her a present?" Hotsuma shuddered to think about going all over town shopping for a birthday present for the girl that annoys him the most, despite the fact that Toko was his good friend. Toko and him had always used to quarrel over the smallest and most trivial things when they were living in the Twilight Mansion.

Shusei smirked at his best friend before patting his arm lightly. "Don't worry. We can just share a present," said Shusei, as he grinned lightly. Hotsuma nodded, his body relaxing slightly, thankful that they were only getting one and not two presents.

.

They went all over town, shopping for a present. Luckily, Shusei had a better idea of what to get for Toko as compared to Hotsuma. _'Probably from those days when he used to date girls back in high school,' _thought Hotsuma.

Finally, after two hours of browsing around, they both agreed on getting her a silver necklace with a four-leaf clover pendant and a matching bracelet. Hotsuma was thankful when they stepped into a ramen store to have their lunch. When he had placed his order, he slumped back against the seat.

"Thank goodness we are done!" said Hotsuma gratefully. Shusei chuckled lightly and smiled. "You are still the same as ever, Hotsuma."

.

The next day, Shusei had to go to agency for another recording. Hotsuma went to his morning classes and by evening, they were both getting ready for a trip to the Twilight Mansion.

"It's been so long since we've visited the Twilight Mansion," said Hotsuma. Shusei just nodded in agreement. Indeed, the both of them had not stepped inside the Twilight Mansion ever since the end of the war. They had, however stayed in touch with a few of them as Yuki, Tsukumo and Toko do occasionally call or visit.

Hotsuma changed into dark jeans and a red v-neck shirt, while Shusei had put on a black dress pants and a pale blue buttoned-up shirt. Ensuring that they had brought the presents, they both wore their shoes as they headed out.

"Would you like to drive?" asked Shusei as he held up the keys to Hotsuma. Hotsuma blinked once and scratched the back of his head. "Sure… if you don't mind the possibility of a few dents on your car," mumbled Hotsuma, shrugging lightly. Shusei chuckled in amusement. "Oh, come on. Your driving has greatly improved," said Shusei, handing over the keys.

Hotsuma had recently just gotten his driving license, but the blond was still not confident in driving yet. He adjusted the side and rear mirrors after bringing the engines to life. Reversing out of the parking lot, Hotsuma flinched when he had had stepped onto the brakes too suddenly, causing the car to come to a sudden halt and their bodies jerked forward.

Hotsuma threw an apologetic glance at Shusei, and the brunet just smiled in encouragement. "Relax, Hotsuma," he said, touching the blond's arm gently. Hotsuma took a deep breath and they took a slow drive to the Twilight Mansion.

.

When the Twilight Mansion came to sight, Hotsuma turned off the engine after parking the car at the side of the Mansion. He breathed out a sigh of relief as he stepped out of the car.

Hotsuma dropped the keys onto Shusei's hands, and Shusei pocketed it. "Ok, you are definitely driving back," said Hotsuma as his heart thumped wild against his chest.

Shusei snickered and he rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, the mahogany door swung open and a beautiful girl with brown curls greeted their sight. "Shusei! Hotsuma! It's been a long time!" she squealed lightly before giving the two males a quick hug.

Shusei smiled gently when the girl pulled back. "It's been a while, Ria," said the musician. Otonashi Ria beamed and pulled Shusei into another hug. "Yes! It's been nearly eight years! Gosh, it's really you to see you!" Otonashi Ria was a retired idol now.

"I was so surprised when I was flipping a magazine and your face popped up!" she said, excitement in her voice. Hotsuma rolled his eyes in exasperation. Gosh, he was completely left out by the conversation. He lightly sighed before stepping inside the Mansion. Another male was leaning against the side of the wall and was smirking in Hotsuma's direction. Hotsuma lightly scowled at the sight of the man in front of him.

"My my, Hotsuma. Still as impudent as ever," Shinmei Sairi threw a smirk towards the other blond.

"And still as cocky as ever, Sairi," Hotsuma said icily. Even after so many years, Hotsuma still didn't get along well with the blond actor – just the mere sight of the actor's face pissed him off.

But thankfully, they were all adults now so Hotsuma just ignored him and stepped inside. He glanced back at Shusei, who was currently otherwise occupied by a talkative idol and exhaled. Guess he would go find the other Zweilts. He glanced around the living room and saw Kuroto and Senshirou, sitting down on opposite sides of the couch, talking. Hotsuma said a quick hello before moving on; wondering where in the world was the guest of honor. _'Gosh, shouldn't she be down here greeting her guests?'_

Toko, at that moment came into sight as she walked down the main staircase, with Tsukumo behind her. Toko's face lit up when she caught sight of the Wielder of God's Voice. She went to Hotsuma and gave him a hug. "I'm so glad you came!" she said. Toko then glanced around, noticing the absence of a certain brunet. "Where is Shusei?" she asked.

Hotsuma cocked his head towards the entrace and Toko followed his direction. Ria was busy talking Shusei, probably all about his career, thought Hotsuma feeling slightly annoyed. Toko beamed before going over to their direction to greet Shusei.

"Jealous?" a soft voice filled his ears and Hotsuma glanced at the other Murasame sibling.

"She has been clinging onto him since we arrived. Gosh, what an annoying woman," Hotsuma scowled towards his lover's direction, earning a chuckle from Tsukumo. _'Keep your hands away from him, you bitch!'_ Hotsuma's insides boiled when he saw Ria placing her hand onto Shusei's arm.

"You are still the same as ever, Hotsuma. It's been a while. How are you?" Tsukumo was smiling knowingly. Hotsuma smiled back uncertainly, before shrugging lightly. "I'm doing great. How about you, Tsukumo? How's your work coming along?"

"It's going great. At this rate, I'll probably need to hire more assistants to help out."

"I'm glad for you," said Hotsuma.

Tsukumo stared at the blond intensely and Hotsuma raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" asked the blond, wondering why the silveret was scrutinizing him.

"How is your love life with Shusei?" asked Tsukumo in a low voice. Hotsuma swallowed, taken aback by the question. "I-It's going great," said Hotsuma.

"Hmm… I'm happy for you then," said Tsukumo, his smile returning.

"I'm surprised that your sister has not asked me any questions about it though. I thought she would totally interrogate me," said Hotsuma, shuddering at the thought.

Tsukumo chuckled, "Why would Toko-chan tease you guys? She doesn't know about it," replied the silveret. Hotsuma gaped, his eyes widened in disbelief. "Y-You didn't tell her? I thought you would have told her by now," said Hotsuma, slightly awed.

Tsukumo snorted lightly, before crossing his arms. "Of course I didn't tell her. Do you really think that I would just simply spread news about other people's personal lives without their permission? Aww geez, Hotsuma you wound me," he said, pretending to feel hurt.

Hotsuma smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I just thought that you siblings have no secrets between each other."

"I'm not holding any secrets from Toko-chan. This is yours and Shusei's secret, not mine," he said casually.

"Okay… wait. So no one knows about Shusei and my relationship except for you?" asked Hotsuma.

"I think so," replied Tsukumo. "Maybe Toko-chan might have a slight clue but I doubt the others do. Women are strangely sensitive to this kind of things."

"Oh gosh, don't tell me. Women's intuition?" said Hotsuma in a melodramatic tone. Tsukumo and Hotsuma stared at each other until they both let out a short laugh.

"Don't let my sister hear you say that," said Tsukumo, in between laughs.

"Oh trust me, Tsukumo. I intend to live till a ripe old age," Hotsuma said somberly before breaking into fits of laughter.

The two of them just laughed for a few good seconds, before breathing in and out a few times. Hotsuma wiped away a tear in his eye. "Oh, by the way. Where is Yuki?" asked Hotsuma, noticing that the said man was nowhere in sight.

Tsukumo gave a smile before pointing towards the direction of the dining hall. "You know Yuki. He is always helping out Aya and Toma. Luka is in there too."

"I should go say hi to him," said Hotsuma. Tsukumo nodded, saying that he would follow the blond as well.

.

Hotsuma turned the doorknob open, letting the door go. He went inside the dining hall and saw that the table was stacked with loads of delicacies. '_Obviously that chef has not lost his touch,'_ Hotsuma thought, when he caught sight of a basket of freshly baked tomato bread.

Yuki was busy setting up the cutleries, with Luka helping him as well. Hotsuma grinned, slowly making his way to Yuki in quiet footsteps. Luka caught sight of the blond and nodded, his way of acknowledging other people's presence.

Hotsuma stood behind the Wielder of God's light and whispered into latter's ears. "Boo!" Yuki gave a small yell, nearly dropping the cutleries. Luka glared at Hotsuma, obviously not pleased that Hotsuma had scared Yuki.

Yuki turned around and his face turned from shock to happiness. "Hotsuma-kun! You are here!" said Yuki, smiling angelically.

"Sorry Yuki. I didn't think I'll scare you like this," Hotsuma apologized, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Yuki shook his head, waving off the blonds' apology, before setting down the cutleries to give the blond a heartfelt embrace.

"It's really good to see you, Hotsuma-kun," said Yuki. Hotsuma felt comforting warmth radiating from the Yuki, and he returned the embrace. Yuki had always had a special place in his heart, since the Zweilt guardians treasured their Light of God.

.

Shusei was finally able to escape from Ria, after politely excusing himself – saying that he should go and greet the others. Sairi had pointed to the dining hall, stated that Yuki would be there. Shusei nodded thanks before heading there.

Shusei stood at the doorway, and his eyes caught sight of Hotsuma and Yuki embracing. He felt his stomach flip-flopping, although he was not sure why. Wait, he did know why – he knew but he refused to admit it.

_He was jealous._ Although he knew that Hotsuma's feelings for Yuki are nothing but that of pure friendship, he knew that seeing them embracing each other so intimately still send his mind whirring, and he hated the sight of Hotsuma in someone else's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope that Sairi and Ria were not too OOC. I really have no idea about their personalities so I am taking a wild guess. If anyone feels that they are too OOC, please correct me! <strong>

**And please review, my dear readers! =)  
><strong>

**Replies to my reviewers. Thanks so much for reviewing! You have no idea how much reviews mean to a writer.**

**Lizz1792 - glad that I made you laugh and blush. I was feeling a little embarrassed as well, when I wrote that part. Nyahaha, revenge from Hotsuma shall come soon. Look forward to it!**

**Lovey - oh yes! I love it when Shusei teases Hotsuma as well. =P**

**fan - Yes yes! Hot and bothered Hotsuma is too hot to pass up for teasing! I might bring in Shusuke again, we shall see.**

**Inu no youkai - Thanks for the review! Glad that you are enjoying it! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Diclaimer: My name is not Odagiri Hotaru.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

'_No, stop thinking like that! This is stupid!'_ he scolded himself, but his eyes couldn't tear away from the sight. He knew that Yuki was important to Hotsuma and that Yuki was special to the blond.

The hug ended, and Shusei felt that he could finally breathe again. Yuki glanced up, and he smiled at the brunet. "Shusei-kun! I'm so happy to see you as well!" Yuki went over and gave the brunet a hug; similar to the one he gave to Hotsuma. Despite the fact that Shusei was jealous, he could never bring himself to hate the Wielder of God's Light. Yuki was one of his comrades in the war. They had been through so much together, and Shusei smiled in remembrance.

"My beloved dears, I'm afraid that dinner is not until another half an hour. Please make yourself comfortable until then," came the chirpy voice of Tachibana, the curator.

Hotsuma rolled his eyes. _'Who in the world are you calling your beloved, idiot Tachibana.'_ Hotsuma glanced at Shusei, noticing immediately that his partner was wearing a strange look. Shusei seemed to be staring at nowhere, his eyes slightly glazed with emotion. Hotsuma went forward and out of everyone's eyes, he wrapped his hand around the Shusei's and gave it a gentle squeeze, shaking Shusei out of his thoughts.

"Want to go upstairs to our old rooms and see whether it's still the same?" asked Hotsuma. Shusei smiled and nodded, and Hotsuma quickly led them upstairs away from other people's eyes.

As they climbed up the grand staircase and entered into the dimly lit hall, Hotsuma let go of Shusei's hand and turned, cupping the brunet's face and moving forward to claim his lips. The kiss was gentle, with no rough movements – a mere pressing of the lips. Shusei wrapped his arms around Hotsuma's neck, pressing the blond closer, their lips still moving as one.

"God, Shusei. That girl was seriously testing my patience. I thought she would never let go of you," whispered Hotsuma in between kisses. Shusei relaxed in Hotsuma's arms, feeling the blonds' hands tightening around him.

"You were also testing my patience, with that hug you gave Yuki," said Shusei defensively, their lips still exchanging light kisses.

"Mmm… what hug?" said Hotsuma in a low sultry voice, his mind obviously only filled with his lover as Shusei moved to shower light kisses over the chiseled face. Shusei softly laughed at Hotsuma's obvious ignorance.

.

When they had finally made it to Shusei's bedroom, Hotsuma turned the doorknob and Shusei smiled in remembrance as he flicked the dim lights on. His room still looked the same as always, with the bay windows opened, and the behind the second door was a beautifully carved mahogany bed and his closet and desk. Hotsuma sat down on the usual window seats in front of the bay window and smiled when he saw the sunset. Shusei soon joined him and their hands were intertwined with each other's.

"This used to be our favorite spot," said Hotsuma fondly. "We would always talk about our futures and dreams here."

"Yeah, and we would always stargaze together here," Shusei leaned his head against his hand on the windowsill, enjoying the gentle summer breeze.

The both of them sat in silence for a few moments, just admiring the beautiful sunset – another memorable moment that the both of them will treasure in their minds.

"Hotsuma," said Shusei suddenly, his voice low and serious.

"Hmm?"

"I… I've decided to go on a world tour."

.

Shusei's statement threw Hotsuma off balance. The blond felt his insides turn stone cold at Shusei's words. He turned to gaze at the brunet, and saw a fire burning in those hazel eyes.

Hotsuma quickly regained himself, although he scratched the back of his head in an uncertain gesture. "I… I see," was all he could mumble out. His initial shock was still not diminished and he was still speechless at Shusei's sudden decision.

"When… when will you be going?" asked Hotsuma, his voice barely audible that Shusei had to strained his ears.

"I told my producer today about my decision. He said that most likely I would be able to start my tour at the end of this month. So I guess I will be going around end of June," Shusei responded. He felt himself hesitating now when Hotsuma was unusually quiet. "I-I'm so sorry for suddenly deciding like this without discussing it with you beforehand."

Shusei brought a palm and cupped the side of Hotsuma's half hidden face. Shusei hesitated. Was Hotsuma unhappy about his decision?

.

Shusei's words echoed loudly in Hotsuma's mind. Hotsuma's thoughts were in a mess. Shusei was leaving in about a week's time. He was happy that Shusei was going to further pursue his career but at the same time, he knew that he would greatly miss the brunet. Hell, they would be separated for months, maybe even a year!

When Hotsuma felt a gentle hand resting on his cheek, he quickly threw away the negative thoughts. He should be supportive of Shusei instead of being so selfish. Hotsuma raised his head, meeting concerned hazel eyes before smiling gently.

"I see… I'm happy for you Shusei! This opportunity would be great for your career!"

Shusei looked at his partner, and could see right through him. Hotsuma's smile was strained and his voice was a few pitches too high.

"Hotsuma… I-" Shusei was interrupted when Hotsuma placed a finger on his lips, silencing him.

"I-I really am happy for you, Shusei, honestly. I would of course miss you greatly, but after all, you have waited for me for seven years. So now, I would wait for you patiently," said Hotsuma genuinely.

"Hotsuma…" Shusei mumbled and his eyes softened. "I would miss you too."

.

Hotsuma was still shaken even after dinner. He was still finding it hard to believe that he would be separated from Shusei after a week's time. He sighed when they were sitting around the living room, talking and exchanging pleasantries. Ria had monopolized Shusei, and she was talking non-stop to the brunet, much to Hotsuma's annoyance. Hotsuma felt the seat next to him sunk a little and he turned to see Yuki smiling at him.

"Hotsuma-kun, how are your studies coming along?"

Hotsuma smiled, glad for Yuki's comforting presence. Yuki was the best person for Hotsuma to talk to whenever he felt uncertain or down. "Hey Yuki. It's the usual," replied Hotsuma, shrugging lightly. "How about you? How is your martial arts center coming along?" asked Hotsuma.

"It's good. The students are eager to learn," smiled Yuki. Hotsuma smiled back. Everyone had such amazing careers that he felt a little left out.

Hotsuma and Shusei took their leave around 10pm. As Shusei was driving back, Hotsuma's head leaned towards the window, glancing at the night city life. _'The next few months without Shusei would be a torture,' _he thought. Shusei seemed so far away now. He was a celebrity musician with so much promise, while Hotsuma was just a mere university student. He never felt the gap between them so wide before – and it scared him a little. Losing seven years of his life was scary, as he clearly remembered the days when he was just reincarnated without any memories. He did not remember who he was, and thankfully, he had met a kind family who had taken him in before he was reunited with Shusei again.

'_Have I really missed out that much? Seven years… everyone has really changed.'_

"A penny for your thoughts?" a voice filled in and Hotsuma knew that he had spaced out again. He turned to his partner.

"Nothing much… I just… I was just thinking about how amazing it is that everyone has fulfilled their careers," said Hotsuma, his voice a little hollow, feeling completely left behind. Shusei glimpsed at his partner and saw Hotsuma wearing a frown and a sad smile. His heart went for his lover and he gently placed a hand on Hotsuma's thigh when they were waiting for the traffic lights.

"You are also on your way to fulfill your career," said Shusei gently. "It's true that all of them have fulfilled their careers but… I think that you are the most amazing one," Shusei threw a loving smile to Hotsuma's direction.

"You think too highly of me, Shusei," said Hotsuma, smiling back weakly, rubbing the back of his head. Shusei shook his head, staring intently into Hotsuma's eyes.

"The fact that you are here, adjusting back to your life despite being seven years behind is amazing. I am really glad to have you here beside me," said Shusei, meaning every word of it.

Hotsuma smiled back gratefully, the heavy lump in his heart lifting. "Thank you, Shusei."

The light turned green and Shusei smiled back once, before driving back home.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for this chapter! Review please! <strong>

**Replies to anonymous reviewers.  
><strong>

**fan - I am so so relieved that Sairi and Ria were not too OOC. Phew. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Lovey - Thanks! I am so glad that they were in character and that you liked them.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Odagiri-sensei owns everything.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"_Hey, did you guys hear? Apparently Renjo Hotsuma from the next class has some sort of supernatural powers!"_

"_Really? That's scary…"_

"_We should all stay away from him."_

"_He looks scary and unfriendly anyway."_

_The scene changed. Hotsuma felt himself listening out from his parents' room._

"_Calm down! The Giou clan will come and take him soon!" said his father._

"_When are they coming? I can't keep living in fear anymore," his mother said, her voice high and pitchy._

"_What kind of Voice of God is this suppose to be? He is nothing but a monster!" he heard his mother's voice shouting out._

_The scene changed once again. Hotsuma glimpsed around. It was memories of himself with Shusei. His most feared memories that he had locked away._

"_Argh!" he heard Shusei screamed in pain when his shoulders were burned from Hotsuma's flames. _

.

Hotsuma eyes flew open. He breathed in heavily and he felt beads of sweat dripping onto the side of his face. He lightly groaned, slowly lifting himself up and leaning his face against his palms. _'Why are these old memories resurfacing?'_ he thought miserably.

Hotsuma glanced to his side and saw Shusei still in deep slumber. The digital clock on the nightstand showed 4.15am. Slowly, he disentangled his legs from the blanket, and head towards the bathroom. He stripped bare and drowned himself underneath the cold water, hoping to cool himself down.

Groaning, he closed his eyes, trying to brush away the nightmares and past memories that were still haunting him. '_Shusei…'_ He felt miserable and hopeless at the thought of the Shusei going away for months. He hated himself for being so helpless. He hated it when he was feeling selfish – he honestly didn't know how he was going to go through the next few months without Shusei.

Clearing his thoughts, he willed himself to get a grip before turning off the shower, stepping out of the glass door and went to the sink to clean his teeth. Wiping his face off with his towel, he was a little surprised to see his eyes looking rather hollow and lifeless, and his damp hair sticking to the side of his face. He looked a mess, even after a refreshing shower.

'_I should go for a run,'_ he thought. Coming out of the bathroom with the towel around his hips, he quietly pulled the drawers next to his side of the bed and took out a sweatshirt and sweatpants. With quick movements, he put them on and stepped out of the bedroom. _'Guess I'll need another shower later.'_

_._

Running had always cleared his mind. Hotsuma remembered vaguely that he used to always run around the Twilight Mansion whenever he wanted to clear his mind. He stepped out from the apartment building and started a slow jog, warming his body up.

Hotsuma ran a few kilometers, passing by the usual row of shops. His pace slowed down when he passed by a large music shop, where there were posters of Shusei on it, announcing his world tour. Filled with curiosity, Hotsuma went closer to read the fine print on it; 'Geez… _America, Canada, London, France, Germany, Italy, Singapore, Australia, Korea and finally back to Japan - Osaka, Kyoto, Hokkaido and lastly, Tokyo. That's like around the globe.' _

'_So his final performance will be in Tokyo itself,'_ Hotsuma felt a new rush of admiration to his lover. _'America, London even Europe?' _he gaped. He didn't know that Shusei's musical influence had spread that wide across the world. Smiling a little sadly, he turned away from the poster and continued his run. _'I guess he would be gone for nearly a year, since he would be traveling so much.'_

He didn't know how long he had run until he realized that the sky was getting brighter and the sun was rising. He glanced at his wristwatch and realized that he should be heading back soon. He needed to get ready for classes and it was nearly time for breakfast anyway.

.

Entering through the door, he was faced with a slightly annoyed Shusei, who had his arms folded across his chest. "Where have you been? I was getting a little worried!" said Shusei, a frown marred upon his face. Hotsuma stared back blankly, a little taken back by Shusei's sudden interrogation.

"I went for a run," he slowly said as he knelt down to undo his shoes.

"You didn't bring your phone, nor did you even leave a message. Honestly…" Shusei rolled his eyes and sighed, his shoulders relaxing a little.

Hotsuma gulped. Indeed, he had totally forgotten to leave a message, now that he come to think it. He was too distracted about his haunting nightmares and was dying to get out from the house that he totally forgotten about it. He shrugged, throwing Shusei an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, Shusei. I guess it slipped my mind…" said Hotsuma, walking towards the room, wanting to take another shower. Shusei's gaze softened, and his expression changed from that of annoyance to concern. He stopped Hotsuma halfway across the living room, gripping lightly onto Hotsuma's shoulder.

"What's going on Hotsuma? You normally only go for such long runs if something is bothering you," said Shusei.

'_Yeah. I'm actually still trying to brace myself for the next few months without you,'_ the words forming in Hotsuma's mind, but he quickly shook his head, before giving Shusei a reassuring smile. "I'm alright, Shusei. Just… I just suddenly woke up dreaming about the past, that's all," he said softly, hoping that the brunet would drop the subject.

Shusei frowned once again, and he slowly turned Hotsuma around to face him fully. "The past?"

Hotsuma merely nodded, not wanting to discuss the topic any further. His breath hitched when he felt Shusei pulling him close and his head rested onto the brunet's shoulder. Long slender fingers were brushing across the back of his neck before threading into the sweaty blond strands.

"H-Hey, I am all sweaty and probably smell," Hotsuma murmured into Shusei's shouders. He thought he heard a snort from the brunet before he felt Shusei's arms tightening around him, pulling them closer to each other.

"Idiot… that's the last thing on my mind right now," Shusei lightly scolded and Hotsuma felt himself burning up when he felt soft kisses deposited onto his head.

"Shu-Shusei…" Hotsuma breathed out, as he brought his hands up to hold onto the brunet, not wanting to let go of Shusei's comforting presence. Shusei whispered words of comfort and reassurance into Hotsuma's ears, and Hotsuma felt his body relaxing in Shusei's arms.

No words were needed between them to convey how they felt. The both of them knew what the other was thinking, and they always knew what to do to comfort each other. In this case, Shusei knew that all Hotsuma needed was a shoulder to lean on – the blond looked so lost that Shusei knew that getting Hotsuma to talk would only worsen the situation.

Hotsuma slowly straightened himself, before giving a thankful glance towards Shusei. "Thanks, Shusei. I'm feeling much better now," said Hotsuma, his voice was even once again. Shusei smiled, glad that his partner had cheered up.

"I made breakfast already. Come and eat it after you shower," said Shusei, indicating towards the dining table where Hotsuma caught sight of a tray of tuna sandwiches.

Hotsuma nodded thanks, before heading into the bathroom for his second shower in the morning.

.

Shusei was in deep concentration. He was sitting in front of his piano, halfway composing a new song and was twirling his pencil as he stared at the music sheet that he had drawn out. He placed the pencil at the side of the piano and was running his fingers across the black and white keys, trying to imagine the tune of his composition.

A few hours later into the night, he smiled triumphantly. _'Yes! This is it!'_ he thought when his fingers held onto the last note of the song. His new composition – a slow ballade that was overflowing with his emotions would be a great addition if he ever wanted to release another album.

Smiling, he took his pencil once again, staring at the piece, wondering what should he name his new composition. He closed his eyes, and the tune flowed into his mind – playing inside his head. His thoughts went to those moments when he had just met Hotsuma.

_Hotsuma,_ who was the only light in his dark days – his savior, his _angel_.

Shusei lips curved into amusement. Hotsuma certainly did not look like an angel like in the books but in Shusei's eyes, Hotsuma was _his_ angel who had saved him countless times. He smiled, before scribbling out neat words on top of the music sheet – _Angel_.

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, if you guys have time, please leave a review. I would be so grateful.<strong>

**As usual, to my darling reviewers who reviewed chapter 9, here are the replies. Thanks so much for your support!  
><strong>

**Fireblaze - thanks! Glad that you are enjoying it.**

**Lizz1792 - I am also not sure of the direction of the story, cause it depends on the mood of when I type. ^^ Hugs. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

**fan - Wow, I think I surprised many people with Shusei's decision. Ahaha, Hotsuma's thoughts about missing out 7 years was kind of impromptu. It just came into my mind so I just typed it out! Yuki is like only a good friend to Hotsuma so of course his mind would be filled with Shusei when he started kissing him! *evil grins* Haha, well they will be separated but not that long. Hugs.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This was originally a M-rated chapter. Haha. But i decided to let the rating remain as it is, so don't worry. I have edited it so it is still rated T, maybe hinting towards M rating but whatever. Hope you guys still enjoy it. ^^  
><strong>

**I would like to also like to thank those who reviewed! Love you guys (you know who you are).  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: In my dreams.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 <strong>

_Angel_. It was a good name, Shusei thought. Itching to play the song again, he pressed his feet onto the pedal, before starting from the beginning. _'This might be one of my best compositions ever,' _he thought as his fingers ran smoothly across the black and white keys.

He would be leaving for his world tour on the day after tomorrow and although he was looking forward to it, his heart aches at the thought of being separated from Hotsuma.

The past few days were torture. Hotsuma seemed to be his usual self, although Shusei sensed a slight tenseness from the blond. Hotsuma seemed a little quiet and distant, and Shusei wondered whether his decision was in fact, the correct one.

His thoughts were interrupted and his fingers stopped midway of the song when he heard a soft knock on the door. Hotsuma stepped into the study/studio, throwing an apologetic glance at the interruption. "I'm sorry for interrupting when you are working, Shusei. But I really need to talk to you," said Hotsuma in a serious tone.

Shusei rested his hands onto his knees, before waving off Hotsuma's apology, assuring him that it was no bother. Hotsuma took a chair and sat next to Shusei in front of the piano.

"What is it, Hotsuma?" asked Shusei, wondering what was on the blonds' mind.

Hotsuma exhaled loudly, allowing his shoulders to relax before staring into Shusei's eyes. "I just want you to know that I really am proud of you, Shusei," Hotsuma began. "No… don't interrupt me," he insisted when Shusei seemed to want to open his mouth to say something.

"To be honest, I initially felt very insecure… I-I just can't imagine what would be like without you for the next few months, but I know that this is part of your life… Hell, I know you have worked hard to achieve this," Hotsuma waved his hands, gesturing at Shusei's career.

"I-I guess what I wanted to say is, Shusei, do your best," Shusei's eyes widened, his heart fluttering at Hotsuma's words. Hotsuma clasped onto Shusei's hands with slightly trembling fingers. "I'll wait for you, Shusei. I'll always wait for you no matter how long you will go or how far you will be," Hotsuma whispered, breathing a sigh of relief. He had wanted to get this off his chest for the past few days, and his body felt surprisingly lighter after doing so.

Shusei felt unshed tears of emotion threatening to well up in his eyes, and all he could was to just lean forward and throw his arms across Hotsuma's shoulders, embracing him. "The next few months without you will be torture for me too," Shusei confessed, his heart brimming with love for this man in front of him. Hotsuma pulled his face back, catching a glimpse at Shusei's passion filled orbs before leaning in to kiss the brunet.

Shusei could only respond heatedly and he raised himself off the piano chair, moving to a better position. Hotsuma was still seated on his chair while Shusei was half standing and his other knee was resting against the piano chair.

Cupping both cheeks, Shusei deepened the kiss, wanting to take in as much as possible. For the next few months, he would not be able to kiss or touch Hotsuma and the thought of it was unbearable. Hence, their movements were desperate, both battling for dominance as they drowned themselves in their own pool of passion.

Hotsuma released the kiss, and then dragged Shusei by the wrists to the long couch a few steps away from them. He firmly led Shusei to lie down on the couch, claiming the slightly swollen lips. Suckling down gently on Shusei's lower lip, Hotsuma moved his hand further down and push his hand underneath the shirt, allowing his hands to trace Shusei's bare skin.

Shusei moaned loudly into Hotsuma's lips, feeling new waves of pleasure coursing through him as he bit onto Hotsuma's lips, making the blond let out a throaty growl filled with desire.

Desire filled within himself, Shusei reached for Hotsuma's shirt, lifting them up over the blond head, ridding Hotsuma from the clothing article. He ran his fingers across the other's chest and down to six planes of muscle on the stomach, and Hotsuma groaned with pleasure.

With this intimate exchange of touches, both their walls came down quickly and they were sucked into their own private world, a world filled with passion and love.

"Hotsuma…" Shusei breathed into the sweet mouth above his, before letting his own lips and tongue travel all over the tanned neck and chest, nipping and suckling gently. He didn't know what he was actually doing, but it all came so naturally to him when involved Hotsuma. He suddenly felt large hands bringing his face back up for another passionate kiss.

He moaned and whimpered, his mind was hazy and the room was actually spinning in his head as he felt the soft lips make contact with his. They had never had such an intense make out before and Shusei shivered in excitement when he looked into the smoldering eyes above him and saw the genuine hunger in them. Hotsuma's golden orbs were actually lit up in a burning raw passion. Shusei could clearly see the raw passion in Hotsuma's eyes, which sent delicious shivers raking over his body.

Hotsuma smothered the red lips as he stripped Shusei of his shirt, unbuttoning it impatiently. Breathlessly, Hotsuma lowered his head onto Shusei's chest, running his tongue over the smooth body. Shusei's breath hitched and he gasped when Hotsuma nibbled onto Shusei's neck and trace butterfly kisses all over the old burn scars. "This is payback for that time you teased me, Shusei," he whispered huskily into Shusei's ear, before nibbling gently onto the earlobe and Shusei could only whimper back, his mind unable to form coherent words.

The first time that he and Hotsuma had made love was a couple of months ago – when they were just reunited, where everything was slow and gentle. This time, Shusei felt himself losing all rationale as he felt Hotsuma overtaking his senses.

Shusei wrapped an arm around the broad shoulders while the other hand caressed down the long spine. He brought Hotsuma closer and whispered to the pierced ear. "Hotsuma. Take me," he breathed out raggedly, causing the blond to tense a little in surprise before pulling away slightly to stare into the hazel eyes, which held nothing but genuine love.

Hotsuma glanced at the half lidded eyes, the flushed cheeks and growled lightly before putting his arms around his back and the back of his knees and lifted the thinner man easily. Shusei blinked a surprise. "Hotsuma, wha-" Shusei gasped lightly in surprise.

Hotsuma turned and walked towards the door of the studio. He glanced down at Shusei, fighting back the urge to just claim his lover right there. "Not on the couch," he whispered back gently as he stepped into their shared bedroom.

Shusei was overwhelmed by Hotsuma's thoughtfulness and wrapped his arms around the bare shoulders and fervently claimed the warm lips. Hotsuma swallowed, his mind going into bliss as he allow himself and the brunet to fall onto the bed, which groaned at the sudden weight.

Shusei adjusted his position as he felt his back hitting the covers of the bed, not once letting go of the kiss. When they finally broke apart, Shusei looked up tenderly at the man atop of him and his heart overflowed with the feelings of love. His long, thin fingers weaved into the blond hair that fell attractively from behind one ear and before he know it, the words that sent Hotsuma's heart fluttering came out from his lips.

"I love you, Hotsuma," Shusei whispered, his eyes locked to Hotsuma's mesmerizing gold ones. "God, I love you so much," Shusei repeated as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. Hotsuma's gaze softened and Shusei could feel the thundering heartbeat of Hotsuma's chest beneath his palms.

Hotsuma cupped the side of Shusei's face and wiped away the single tear that had fallen from Shusei's eyes. "I love you as well, Shusei," he whispered. Hotsuma caressed the swollen lips with his fingertips before replacing his fingertips with his lips and capturing the soft lips tenderly. "I will always love you no matter what," he said between kisses, his hands traveling lower to remove Shusei's pants. After that, no more words were exchanged as they consummate their love.

* * *

><p><strong>And CUT! Lols. If you love it, please review. If you hated it, well please review anyway. =)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I really am so sorry for the delay. Exams (yes, the nightmare that everyone of us face) is around the corner and updates might be a little longer. As usual, thanks to my beloved readers and reviewers. Your reviews kept me going and I really appreciate it.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: The Uraboku universe belongs to Odagiri Hotaru.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Shusei was the first one to wake up from his deep slumber. He felt himself wrapped up in Hotsuma's arms and he smiled when the first thing he saw was his partner's sleeping face. Shusei smiled tenderly, his fingertips lightly brushing away the strands of blond hair that fell onto the chiseled face.

Last night was amazing, he thought. He had never felt so much emotions bursting out at once before. He felt even closer to Hotsuma now, and he wondered just how much more he could love this man.

Gently, he ran his fingertips from the hair to the side of the face, passed his jaw and neck and he finally rested his palm onto Hotsuma's beating heart.

"Mmm… Shusei, if you keep doing that I won't be responsible for my actions later," Hotsuma mumbled out.

Shusei chuckled and placed a kiss onto Hotsuma's jaw. "Good morning to you too," he said, amused by Hotsuma's words. Hotsuma opened his golden eyes, staring down at the hazel ones. Hotsuma's arm tightened around Shusei's waist, bringing the brunet closer and he placed a chaste kiss on Shusei's forehead. "What shall we do today?" asked Hotsuma, a little solemnly. Tomorrow, Shusei would be leaving for his tour and the his feelings dampened upon realization.

"Lets just stay in," said Shusei, a little sad smile on his lips. "I'll pack later in the evening."

"Do you need help?"

Shusei lightly shook his head and leaned against Hotsuma. It was already late morning and yet, none of them really cared. They were just content to spend their last day together, without any interruptions or care for the world.

"I'll go prepare some breakfast," Hotsuma finally said as he slowly got off the bed and walked towards the bathroom. "Shusei, you should get some more rest. Tomorrow's flight will be pretty early right?"

Shusei nodded. "Yeah, I'll have to wake up around 5am." Shusei then smiled at his partner, "I'm alright, Hotsuma. I actually slept like a log yesterday."

Hotsuma rolled his eyes. "That's cause you got exhausted from-" Hotsuma couldn't finish the sentence and his cheeks instantly flushed from remembering last night.

Shusei blinked once before his eyes twinkled in amusement and he chuckled. "Oh yes. You were an animal last night, Hotsuma," he said teasingly.

"Wh-Wha… y-you…" Hotsuma stuttered before his blush darkened a few shades. "Shusei, you shameless idiot!" said Hotsuma loudly, his face turned crimson before slamming the bathroom door shut, and Shusei let out soft fits of giggles at his partner's embarrassed reply.

.

Despite the fact that Hotsuma wanted a quiet day with Shusei, he was not so fortunate. The phones kept ringing – both Shusei's cellphone and his house phone. Many of Shusei's acquaintances were calling, wishing him luck on the tour.

Hotsuma growled in annoyance when the house phone rang every five minutes during lunch, and Shusei himself sighed as he placed his cutleries down before going towards the phone. After a few minutes later, Shusei sat down once again for lunch, apologizing to Hotsuma for the wait.

Not even half a minute later, the phone rang again and Shusei frowned and Hotsuma rolled his eyes in annoyance. Shusei stood up suddenly, and went to the phone and finally unhook the wire from the device, officially cutting off the line. Hotsuma was surprised at Shusei's doing. "Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Hotsuma, raising an eyebrow when Shusei sat down yet again to continue his lunch.

"If it's an emergency, they can call my cell," said Shusei casually. Hotsuma smirked at his partner. Guess he was not the only one who was annoyed at the ongoing interruptions of their last few hours together.

.

As much as Hotsuma wished that time would never pass, night soon came and Hotsuma insisted that Shusei took an early night. Shusei had finished his packing and he sighed when he packed in the last of his clothes and music sheets. They both climbed onto the bed, and Hotsuma flicked the bedside lamp shut. He turned sideways and was facing Shusei, who was also facing the blond.

Hotsuma felt the other moving closer, and he instinctively draped a hand around the thin waist. "Get some sleep, Shusei," his voice a slow lullaby in Shusei's ears and Shusei smiled when he felt warm lips resting on his forehead. Shusei closed his eyes and felt his mind drifting off, before even breaths could be heard from him.

Hotsuma smiled at the peaceful sight in front of him, feeling himself tearing up a little. _'Gosh, I won't be able to be with him like this for months,'_ he thought as he heard Shusei's even soft breathing. Hotsuma found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the porcelain face, and he traced his eyes all over Shusei, knowing that he would no longer be able to do so by the next day.

.

When the alarm blared in the morning, Hotsuma groaned at the disturbance and reached out blindly to disable it. He slowly sat up on the bed and yawned once. The bed next to him was empty and Hotsuma glanced at the bathroom door, noticing that the bathroom light was on and that the sound of the shower could be heard.

He slowly got up and went to his clothes drawers. Sliding open the first drawer, he took out a pair of dark jeans and an orange polo t-shirt, yawning in between. The bathroom door creaked and Hotsuma turned to see a half naked Shusei, with a towel draped across his neck. Shusei's hair was damp from the shower and he smiled when he saw that Hotsuma was awake. "Good morning, Hotsuma," he said, gliding closer to the blond and kissing the side of Hotsuma's face. Hotsuma smiled back and leaned down, planting a kiss onto the damp hair. "Morning. You are up early," he said.

"I was just doing some last minute checking to ensure that I brought everything," said Shusei. Hotsuma nodded in silence, and Shusei brought his hand up, sliding the palm from the chiseled jaw to the side of the tanned face. "I'll video call you whenever I can," said Shusei, smiling fondly at his lover. Hotsuma leaned his cheek against the palm and sighed. "That'll be great," Hotsuma murmured, turning his head to kiss the palm.

.

Hotsuma drove Shusei to the airport, and the ride was filled with a comfortable silence, although there was a tinge of tenseness there. When Hotsuma parked the car, he helped Shusei to check in his luggage and much to his annoyance and dismay – there were a huge number of fans who had apparently come to wish Shusei farewell.

"Shusei-sama!" some fan girls squealed at the sight of him, and Hotsuma rolled in his eyes. Shusei smiled back politely at the girls, causing them to melt into his smile.

'_I should've known that the news about Shusei leaving today would spread,'_ Hotsuma inwardly sighed. He glanced at his wristwatch and saw that it would be nearly time for Shusei to board soon. He sighed once more and glanced at the brunet a few paces away who was busy signing autographs from his fans.

Shusei signed the last few autographs before excusing himself from his fans. He glanced at Hotsuma and signaled the blond to follow him. Shusei then excused himself from his manager, and headed towards the gents.

Hotsuma followed him, and his heart sunk as the time for Shusei to leave came closer. He pushed the door to the gents and was greeted with the sight of Shusei giving him a tender yet sad smile. Shusei took his hand and led him into one of the cubicles, before closing the door shut and turning around and claimed Hotsuma's lips fervently.

Hotsuma suppressed a moan, feeling his whole body lit up at the feel of Shusei's lips. Hotsuma instinctively wrapped his hands around Shusei and the brunet wrapped his around the broad shoulders, pulling each other closer.

Hotsuma cupped the back of the brunet's head, threading his fingers through the silky strands, forcing the brunet's lips apart. He felt Shusei's breath hitch and he explored the warm cavern, tasting the slight bitterness of the coffee that Shusei had and the sweetness of those lips. Kissing Shusei was always like that – a bittersweet feeling, Hotsuma thought.

Slowly pulling apart, they rested their foreheads against each other's and breathed in much needed air. Hotsuma cupped the face between his palms, trailing feather light kisses from Shusei's forehead, to the bridge of his nose and planted one last chaste kiss onto Shusei's slight puffy lips. Shusei closed his eyes, his sight hazy and feeling a little giddy at the passionate exchange. "Hotsuma…" he whispered out groggily, as he leaned against the broad shoulder, feeling safe in the arms of Hotsuma.

"We have to go now…" he heard Hotsuma murmur unwillingly. Shusei pulled back, staring into Hotsuma's burning golden eyes and his usual messy blond locks. _'I'll really miss him a lot,' _Shusei smiled once more at his lover, before embracing him one last time.

"I'll call you once I reach New York," said Shusei. Hotsuma nodded. "Promise me. Even though it is some godforsaken hour here in Japan that you'd call," said Hotsuma, returning the embrace.

"I promise."

And with those final words, Shusei boarded the flight to New York where his first concert would be, with Hotsuma glancing as the plane took off.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. Another chapter for you! Thanks so much to those who reviewed. You guys are my pillars of support! So thank you! I read every single one of them and I am really humbled by your kind words. My exams start next week and ends the following week! So wish me luck! *keeping my fingers crossed* After that, I'll definitely pick up the pace on the updates so hope you guys are still with me. Thanks for your patience. Now, on with the story!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"Hotsuma-kun!"

Hotsuma glanced back and smiled when he saw Yuki waving at him. He walked towards the Wielder of God's Light and his eyes softened upon seeing the cheerful smile plastered on Yuki's face.

"Yuki, how are you doing?" asked Hotsuma, adjusting his sling bag on his shoulder.

"I'm doing well," said Yuki, beaming at the blond. "What brings you to this part of town anyway?"

Hotsuma rubbed the back of his head. "I was just going to meet up with a friend," he said rather sheepishly.

"I see… anyway why don't you stop by the Twilight Mansion for dinner tonight? I'm sure everyone will be glad to meet up with you." he said fondly.

Hotsuma thought for a moment before nodding. "Sure, why not?"

.

A few minutes later…

"Sorry for the wait," said Hotsuma, taking a seat opposite his companion. Shinmei Sairi smirked at him. "Hotsuma. It's been a while," he said. Hotsuma frowned, before crossing his arms.

"Cut the crap, Sairi. What is it you wanted to talk about?" asked Hotsuma defiantly.

"I wanted to talk about Shusei obviously," the actor said, raising an eyebrow as though it was the most obvious thing. Hotsuma let out a sigh of annoyance and rolled his eyes. "What about Shusei?"

Sairi took the magazine next to his seat and placed it onto the table, facing it in front Hotsuma. Hotsuma arched an eyebrow, giving him a questioning and suspicious look. In front of him was a People's magazine, and he wondered what in the world the actor was trying to pull.

"Just open it and see for yourself," said Sairi, leaning closer and his voice going softer. Hotsuma narrowed his eyes before taking the magazine and flipping the first few pages. His eyes flew towards one of the main stories – '**Japanese music prodigy dating American sweetheart'**

Hotsuma eyes widened at the sight of a familiar brunet – his own lover having another person in his arms. His insides turned icy cold and soon he felt his stomach churning. _'What the…'_ He mind froze upon seeing the image and he had forgotten to breathe. After a long tense silence, he glanced up at Sairi and gritted his teeth, his mind still hazy with confusion.

"What the hell is this? Wha-… was this recent?" he asked, voice lacing with hints of anger and confusion.

Sairi merely nodded. "I just had the latest copy on my doorstep and I was shocked myself. I thought you two were dating so I wanted to confirm this myself," said Sairi, crossing his arms.

"Wha-" Hotsuma gaped, unable to continue his sentence. Sairi merely rolled his eyes at Hotsuma's shocked expression. "Oh, come on. Who do you think you are trying to kid with? Of course I know that you two are lovers!" said Sairi.

Hotsuma dropped the magazine back onto the table and gently rubbed his own temples, feeling himself getting a headache at the sudden turn of event. "And your point is?" Hotsuma asked as he sighed, suddenly feeling very lethargic.

"I was asked to appear in one of Shusei's new music video. So I will see him soon," Sairi shrugged. Hotsuma only glanced at the actor suspiciously before letting his eyes fall back onto the magazine. He read the English words and he felt himself going sick as he read on.

**The Japanese music prodigy, Shusei Usui has been seen coming out of his hotel with America's own sweetheart, **_**Angelina**_**. The couple was seen having a relaxed, cozy luncheon in a nearby restaurant. **

"**Are you guys dating?" asked one of the reporters, when they had found them there. Angelina had smiled and nodded. "We are," she said. When they were asked how did they met, Angelina had said that she would appear in one of Usui's PV, and the name of the song is called **_**Angel**_**…**

Hotsuma couldn't bear to continue to read the article. He glanced at the picture and saw that this Angelina was indeed beautiful. She was American, with long, blonde tresses of wavy hair reaching until her waist and had ocean blue eyes. He read a note that stated that she had recently won the Academy Awards one of her roles in acting.

Hotsuma's mind was blank. His face turned pale and he felt nauseous, just thinking about his lover in the arms of another person.

'_What was going on? Shusei has never mentioned this before,'_ Hotsuma felt betrayed at the thought that Shusei was really dating this so-called American sweetheart. _'No. There is no way that Shusei would do this. I WON'T BELIEVE IT! He loves me, doesn't he?'_

'_Yes… I refuse to believe this! he seemed fine a few days ago.'_

.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Shusei," Hotsuma smiled towards the computer screen, seeing the brunet appearing._

"_Hotsuma… sorry I couldn't come online sooner."_

_Hotsuma waved off his apology. "How is everything coming along?" asked Hotsuma, glancing at the brunet. Shusei looked thinner and he looked a little tired, but his face was lit up with happiness._

"_It's going great. I am going to Germany in the next few days, and we will be filming my PV there," said Shusei casually._

"_Oh, really? I can't wait to see it!" said Hotsuma, feeling proud of Shusei's achievement. _

_Hotsuma smiled tenderly at his lover. Being separated for nearby six months was torturing, and Shusei only managed to come online around once a week due to his busy schedule. _

_Hotsuma felt himself sighing – looks like Shusei would be away for another few months before his tour ended._

_Shusei glanced sideways and Hotsuma noticed him freezing up a little. "Hotsuma, I got to go now," said Shusei, throwing Hotsuma a quick apologetic glance. Before Hotsuma could register Shusei's words, he found himself staring onto a blank screen – Shusei had gone offline._

.

Hotsuma dropped the magazine once again back onto the table, and Sairi gave him a look of sympathy. "S-Sairi… do you think that this is true?" Hotsuma said in a low voice, his face partly hidden behind the blond bangs. Sairi unfolded his arms and leaned in closer to Hotsuma.

"I honestly have no idea. But I can ask him for you if you want. After all, I will be seeing him when the filming for the video starts," said Sairi. Hotsuma gave a hollow laugh. "The same PV that _she_ is going to be in?"

Sairi nodded once, and Hotsuma sighed. "No… no, don't do anything. I don't want to interfere with Shusei's career."

Sairi'e eyes widened in surprise, and a small frown appeared on his brows. "Hotsuma. This is Shusei we are talking about. I'm sure there is some reasoning behind this."

Hotsuma glanced up before throwing the actor a suspicious look. "And may I ask, why do you seem to care so much? I thought you hated me."

Sairi crossed his arms once more, before glancing out to the street. "I don't hate you. I am actually grateful that you ended the war, Hotsuma. This is the least I can do for you," Sairi replied.

Hotsuma nearly choked on his coffee. "And you are going to express your thanks now after nearly eight years?" he raised an eyebrow, shaking his head in disbelief.

Sairi smirked towards Hotsuma. "Hey, at least I'm expressing my thanks now. Better late than never."

Hotsuma sighed, rubbing his temples once more. "I'll ask Shusei what is going on when I next video call him. Don't do anything stupid, Sairi," warned Hotsuma in a slight accusing manner.

Sairi merely tilted his head in amusement. "Oh don't worry, Hotsuma. I won't do anything to jeopardize Shusei's career," said Sairi in amusement. _'I have a score to settle with Angelina.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! If you have the time, please leave a review! It would totally make my day. =D<strong>_  
><em>


	14. Chapter 14

****My exams end tomorrow but I decided to upload this today cause you guys are amazing! Thank you **Inu no youkai, Gothicwolves, anon, Fireblaze, Lovey, Lizz1792 **and** fan **for your kind reviews. Love you guys! This chapter is dedicated to you all.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Shusei sighed as he just finished yet another concert. He was in his hotel suite, and he immediately headed towards the bed, dropping his weight with a soft thud and his face burying into the soft sheets.

He had to travel to Germany the next day, and he felt thoroughly exhausted. Looking back, he wished that he had taken back his decision to go onto the world tour. Letting out a deep sigh onto the sheets, he turned his head a little and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. _'I wonder what is Hotsuma doing now…'_

Hotsuma… gosh, how he had deeply missed his lover.

Shusei let out another sigh, his hands fisting into the sheets as he felt a sudden wave of loneliness. He was homesick, he really… needed to see Hotsuma. _'If only I could just see him now… Hotsuma…'_

His thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang. Shusei bit back the urge to scream in anger and annoyance. All he wanted was to be left alone and yet, he cannot seem to find peace even in his own hotel suite.

'_Please don't let it be her…' _

Reluctantly, he slowly got up from the bed. Taking slow and soft footsteps, he unlocked the door and glanced at his guest. He inwardly groan when he saw _her_.

"Ms. Angelina," he said wearily in English. "What do you want now?" he let out another sigh.

She was wearing a spaghetti string silk nightgown, and her hair was put up into a loose bun, showing off her milky white skin on her bare shoulders.

Angelina merely smiled coyly as she let herself inside his hotel room. They were both traveling together and Shusei merely frowned at her sudden intrusion. Yet again, he held back the urge to just walk out of his hotel room to just get away from everyone, especially her.

"Ms. Angelina…" he said her name in a harsh tone unlike his normal self. "I'm tired. Can you please just let me retire for the night?" said Shusei. Angelina turned and pouted, before gliding nearer and resting her arms around Shusei's shoulders.

"Is that the way to talk to your girlfriend?" she said in a low sultry voice, and Shusei wanted to recoil in disgust when he felt her lips roaming across his neck. He scoffed, and firmly removed her hands from his shoulders, taking a step back to keep a distance away from her.

"We are not a couple, Ms. Angelina… we will never be," said Shusei coldly, letting go of her hands. Angelina practically purred and she moved forward and cupped Shusei's cheeks. "I know you have a lover, Shusei. Let me recall…" she glanced upwards, as though in deep thought. "Hot-su-ma… wasn't it?" she smirked when Shusei froze at the mentioning of his lover's name.

Shusei eyes narrowed dangerously and he roughly pushed her against the wall, resting his palms on it and trapping her in between. She smirked at the gesture, not affected by Shusei's growing annoyance.

"Oh my, Shusei. I didn't know you could be so rough," she said suggestively, pressing her body against his torso. Shusei merely gripped onto her shoulders, making sure that she was still leaning against the wall before lowering his head next to hers.

"If you dare do anything to him…" he said, hissing each word into her ears but the female blonde interrupted him. She bit onto his earlobe, before whispering back to him.

"I won't say anything to the press about your… preferences if you keep up the act," she pressed her lips onto his unmoving ones, and he felt himself struggling to maintain his cool. He felt sick at the feel of glossy thick cold lips pressing against his; it was the total opposite of kissing Hotsuma, who had thin yet soft warm lips. The only thing that kept him going was the thought of his partner. He closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down when he felt the unfamiliar petite body pressing closer to him.

'_Hotsuma… Hotsuma… I'm so sorry. Please… forgive me.'_ His thoughts went to his lover, as he closed his eyes in defeat.

.

Meanwhile, back in Tokyo…

Hotsuma was aroused by his nightmare. His mind felt a little hazy and he had butterflies pitting in his stomach. He glanced at the clock – 5.20am and groaned. His thoughts went to his partner.

'_Shusei should be sleeping now,'_ he thought, as he mentally counted the time difference.

However, he couldn't shake off the unsettling feeling in his stomach and he slowly untangled himself from the sheets, going into the dimly lit kitchen and gulping down a glass of water.

After rinsing the cup in the kitchen sink, his eyes darted to the iMac sitting at the corner of the living room that was in sleep mode. His feet automatically walked towards it and he sat down heavily into the computer chair. Moving the mouse, the screen came to life and Hotsuma's eyes widened in surprise when he saw that Shusei had left him a mail on his Skype account. It was short, with precise words typed out, despite the fact that the brunet was offline.

_Tomorrow, Sunday, 9.00am your time. Keep your cellphone on standby. I love you._

Hotsuma glanced at the time of the sent mail. Shusei had sent it last night and Hotsuma guessed that he had missed it since he was too busy finishing off his assignment.

He looked at the mail, and felt a little concerned. Shusei sounded frantic, as though he was rushing to type out this message and Hotsuma could not help but worry. What in the world was going on? Was Shusei in trouble?

.

Shusei was seriously feeling sick to the core. His head was throbbing heavily but he instantly felt relieved when the blonde female had finally left him alone in his suite after a torturing make out session that Shusei had unwillingly participated.

Shusei felt his heart overflowing with guilt and horror. _'Hotsuma… oh my God…'_ Shusei buried his face in his palms, and the tears just rolled out freely – tears of anger and frustration at the female who made him like this. Tears of guilt and horror of what Hotsuma would think of him when he finds out.

Shusei felt as though his nightmares had all come alive. He felt himself coiling and shivering in disgust at the remembrance of the kiss a few minutes ago. He went inside the marble tiled bathroom and brushed his teeth and took a cold shower.

He hated it. He could still smell her perfume, and he blanched at the thought of her lips on his.

.

_Flashback_

"_Shusei, this is Ms. Angelina. She will be the lead actress in your PV," said Takarada, his producer. Shusei gave a short bow of respect at the sight of the actress in front of him. She gave him a dazzling smile and he returned the smile politely._

"_You failed to mention that he was a looker, Mr. Takarada," she said playfully, quirking an eyebrow. Takarada smiled back sheepishly, and Shusei wanted to roll his eyes at the obviousness of her flirting behavior._

'_No wonder she was said to have broken many hearts,' he thought, instantly disliking people of her attitude. While it was true that her acting skills are a force to be reckoned with, he didn't like the fact that she was so fickle minded when it came to her relationships. He had heard many rumors about Angelina, America's sweetheart and he wanted to snort at her nickname. _

_Sweetheart? Are they for real? He wanted to roll his eyes._

_._

_Shusei was video calling Hotsuma as usual while waiting in the studio. He was happily chatting with Hotsuma, despite feeling a little tired when he caught sight of a certain annoying female blond at the doorway, staring intensely at him. _

'_God, was she stalking me or something?' he thought._

_Shusei wanted to growl at the interruption but restrained himself. He merely looked back at Hotsuma on the computer screen and mumbled out quickly, "Hotsuma, I got to go now." And he quickly moved his fingers on the track pad to go offline, before shutting down his laptop._

_He glanced back at the actress and smiled politely. "Is there anything wrong, Ms. Angelina?"_

_Angelina raised an eyebrow, her eyes filled with sheer amusement. "Hotsuma? Who was that?" she asked, voice filled with curiosity that Shusei found annoying. He shrugged, before replying. "Just a friend back home."_

_Angelina's eyebrows rose further, obviously not believing it. "Just a friend? Oh, Shusei…" she whispered in a low voice, sauntering closer to the prodigy. "From your loving voice and expression, even I can tell that this person you talked to just now was someone special. Is he your lover?" _

_Shusei just wanted her to shut up. He hated talking about his personal life, especially to someone who was as nosy as her. He ignored her, brushing away her question. "I don't know what you are talking about, Ms. Angelina."_

_He was packing up his laptop when he felt a hand closing over his. He glanced up at the woman and raised an eyebrow enquiringly. _

"_Imagine how the world would react… when they realized that Japan's music prodigy has a male lover," she chuckled, her voice filled with amusement._

_Shusei sighed, letting go of his hand from hers. "What do you want, Ms. Angelina? Did you come here to gloat about my personal life?" he frowned, feeling a little annoyed as his own carelessness of leaving the door open._

_Angelina's smile widened, and she went closer to the brunet, before cupping his face. "Usui Shusei. What a strange man you are. No one would have thought that you were gay…" she replied wistfully._

"_Isn't this kind of relationship widely accepted in your country?" he challenged._

_He saw her eyes widen in a slight surprise, before it disappeared in a flash. "Hmm… I suppose it is. But think about your country… and what would your fans think if they knew this?"_

_Shusei gritted his teeth in annoyance. He has had enough of her! He turned to leave the room, but the next words that she said froze him. _

"_I suppose you might not care about what your fans think. But imagine… what would happen to your lover if the whole world knew?"_

_Shusei felt his insides boiling. 'What the-. Is she going to blackmail me?' he thought. His confusion turned to anger and frustration. 'I don't care what the world thinks of me but Hotsuma…' his thoughts strayed to his lover._

_He knew that she had trapped him. There was no way that he would drag Hotsuma into this mess – nor into the eyes of the paparazzi. He was responsible for causing it and he was going to fix it._

_Slowly, he turned to face the cold blue orbs. "What do you want?" he practically forced those words out._

_Angelina face lit up with fake sweetness, and he felt manicured hands on his face again. "I want you…"_

.

Shusei felt himself shivering after the long cold shower. He glanced at the clock, noting that Hotsuma would most likely be asleep now. He desperately wanted to see Hotsuma; wanted to be embraced by Hotsuma; wanting to kiss him. He wanted to see him, hear his voice, anything…

Shusei hated his life right now. But he refused to give in to that woman. He felt a slight relief when he had remembered that he would be able to meet and work with Sairi in the next few days in the filming of his music video. Seeing a familiar face would be great, he thought, despite the fact that he would have to deal with a certain annoying female stalker.

However, the guilt inside of him did not diminish. He knew that the rumors about him dating the actress would soon be published all over the world, and he could not imagine what would happen if Hotsuma found out. He had to do something.

He took out his laptop, resting it on the large bed and typed out a quick message to Hotsuma. He only hoped and prayed that his lover had not heard about the false rumors yet.


	15. Chapter 15

****Hi everyone. Thanks so much for the reviews! I know you probably have heard this many times but you guys are really amazing! Thanks for the support you all have given me.

I think Shusei is a little OOC here. O_O But I hope it's not THAT bad. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Hotsuma paced nervously, his cellphone resting on the glass coffee table in the living room. He was walking around the room in circles restlessly, and he finally slumped onto the couch. He took in a deep breath – it would do no good to lose his cool right now. He trusted Shusei, and he knew that there had to be a proper explanation behind this.

He glanced at the clock in the kitchen. 8.45am.

_Another fifteen minutes more._ Hotsuma sighed, standing up and sorting through his textbooks. He was about to stack away his study materials when he heard his phone ringing.

Hotsuma was so surprised that he nearly dropped the large stack of books. Pacing back quickly into the living room, he dropped the books onto the floor, before grabbing his phone and flicking it open.

"Hello?"

.

Shusei wanted to melt at the familiar sound of Hotsuma's voice. Oh, how he had longed to hear that voice. He had deeply missed his partner. "Hotsuma…" he breathed out, feeling a surge of warmth entering into his body.

A few thousand miles away, Hotsuma felt relieved at the sound of the brunet's voice. He frowned then, as it dawned upon him that it was probably after midnight at Shusei's side. "Shusei? Are you alright? Shouldn't you be sleeping now?"

Shusei chuckled across the phone. It was so predictable that the first thing Hotsuma commented on would be about that. "I'm fine. I'm so sorry that I couldn't contact you earlier," he said, voice filled with guilt.

Hotsuma immediately felt concern welling up in him. Shusei sounded so broken and exhausted, and Hotsuma's protective side came. He wanted to scold his lover for calling at such an ungodly hour but he held those words back – knowing that if Shusei had taken the lengths to call him so late, it could only mean that it was an emergency.

"Shusei… you know… you know that I love you right? I always will love you no matter what happens, but… I need to know the truth," said Hotsuma, his voice threatening to break any moment.

A tense silence took over, and Hotsuma wondered if Shusei had heard him. After a few long seconds, he heard a soft, broken voice from the other end of the line. "Y-You heard about those rumors…" was all Shusei said, his voice soft and it trembled a little.

Hotsuma wanted to reassure the brunet immediately, and he longed to just embrace Shusei, wanting to comfort him as always – to be at his side right now. "Shusei…Shusei please. I am not angry with you or anything. I just want to know what's going on. Is everything alright?" he coaxed gently.

.

Shusei just wanted to sob as he heard Hotsuma's concerned voice. His room was dimly lit and he was leaning against the bedpost, his shaking hands cradling the phone. Hotsuma must have heard his uneven breathing because the blond continued to talk in a tender loving tone. "Shusei… are you crying?"

Shusei choked, his voice stuck in his throat. Hearing Hotsuma's voice sent waves of relief back into him, and he felt himself missing the blond even more. A single tear rolled down his cheek and onto the covers of the bed, and Shusei finally poured out all the hidden anger, frustration and depression that haunted him the past few weeks.

Hotsuma felt shock coursing over his body when he heard Shusei sobbing silently. His heart broke into two and he could practically picture Shusei crying in his hotel room all alone – and all Hotsuma wished now was to just embrace the brunet, whispering the words of comfort, wiping away his tears and sorrow and reassuring the brunet that everything was fine.

"Shusei…. Shh… Shusei. It's all right… everything will be fine," he said softly into the phone, hoping that the brunet could hear him. He kept repeating the same words all over, hoping that it would somehow reduce the turmoil in the brunet's heart.

Although hearing Hotsuma's voice caused Shusei to break down, his heart felt strangely lighter after he had finally calmed down. He slowly wiped away the tears and breathed out a short laugh. He inhaled and exhaled a few more times and finally managed to even out his breathing.

"Have you managed to calm down, Shusei?" Hotsuma said tenderly. Shusei closed his eyes and rested his head onto the mountain of pillows. "Y-Yeah… yes I'm alright now, Hotsuma. Sorry for breaking down like that," Shusei breathed out, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Hey, no sweat," Hotsuma said in his usual carefree tone. "I'm just glad that you are feeling better now."

Shusei chuckled lightly, feeling relieved that Hotsuma was his usual self. "H-Hotsuma… I..I-I…" Shusei really wanted to explain to Hotsuma, clearing up the misunderstanding but Hotsuma merely silenced him with words of reassurance. "Shh… take your time Shusei. I am still here, don't worry."

Shusei breathed in and sighed, wondering how to begin. "H-Hotsuma…"

"Hmm?"

"I… What you saw… what you heard. You know that it's not true right?" asked Shusei, chewing his lips nervously.

Hotsuma laughed out a little. "You mean the fact that you are dating some hot ass American chick?" he snorted. Hotsuma paused for a second before continuing. "Well… I was surprised when I read about it. But I knew that there must be some explanation for this," he said reassuringly and Shusei breathed out a sigh a relief.

"Hotsuma… thank God. I thought you would be angry…" Shusei said, voice choking a little.

"Hey, hey. We have been through this before," Hotsuma said gently. "I trust you, Shusei… I'd trust you with my life," replied Hotsuma confidently. Shusei felt himself smiling when he heard those words, and an immovable force of strength filled him.

With the burden off his chest, he felt the words forming easily and he briefly told Hotsuma about everything, from the first meeting of Angelina to the blackmail that she had threatened him with. Shusei was grateful that Hotsuma did not interrupt him – but when he finished telling his story, he felt himself growing a little nervous at the muted silence from the other end.

"Hotsuma?" he asked uncertainly.

"S-Shusei… she actually threatened you? And she forced herself on you? I am so going to fucking burn her alive! Damnit! If only I still have my powers!" he heard Hotsuma growl out and he resisted laughing out in amusement.

"I am really alright now, Hotsuma. It's all thanks to you…" he said gratefully. Hotsuma voice turned from anger to pure tenderness.

"Shusei… you should have just told me earlier," he heard Hotsuma sulked and he smiled, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I-I just didn't want to worry you, Hotsuma," said Shusei.

"You think too much, you idiot!" Hotsuma reprimanded. The blond then sighed, "Anyway, you should get some rest now. You can call me anytime, Shusei."

He heard Shusei gave a low hum, "Mmm… okay. I'll call you soon."

"Don't let that woman control you, Shusei! I honestly don't care what the world thinks but I worry about your career."

Shusei sighed, "I'll find some way to deal with her," he promised. "Thanks for everything, Hotsuma."

"Anytime, Shusei," Hotsuma whispered gently. "Sleep tight. I love you."

Shusei smiled tenderly into the phone. "I love you as well, Hotsuma."

.

Hotsuma exhaled loudly when the call ended. His eyes instantly narrowed dangerously at the thought of someone daring to threaten Shusei. He looked at the People's magazine that he had gotten from Sairi – cursinga certain blonde female.

He glanced down at his phone, lifting it up once again and scrolling down his contact list. He pressed the call button and waited.

A few seconds later, a smooth silky voice filled the other end and Hotsuma couldn't help but smirk evilly. "Sairi, sorry for calling so early. Are you free to talk now?"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Please review if you can. =D<p>

Here are my replies to the anonymous reviewers. I've PMed my replies to those who have accounts. If I didn't, it's probably my mistake. So forgive me!

to my anonymous reviewers,

**Gothicwolves:** Wow. Thanks for the amazing review! You totally made my day with your kind words. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**fan:** Thanks for reviewing! archery club president? I don't rmb writing about someone like that. XD Haha, oh don't worry. I'll be sure to let Hotsuma *ahem* decontaminate Shusei's lips soon! Muahahaha. Hugs.

**Fireblaze:** Thanks for the review. Haha, trust me... I hate Angelina as well so she will totally get what she deserves. I shall not spoil it by mentioning it but she won't be around for long. =D


	16. Chapter 16

****Hey there, everyone. Wow, we are already at chapter 16, time really flies! Updates may be a little slower now cause my hols have ended and I am having a very busy semester. I have a thesis to complete as well so please bear with me. Thanks so much to those who reviewed the prev chapters! I love you guys to the max. =D

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Uraboku, Hotsuma and Shusei would have already been a couple. period.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

'_I wish I can just go back to Japan. Back to Hotsuma.'_

Shusei rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had managed to catch a few hours of proper sleep after the conversation with Hotsuma but yet, he was still deprived of the required amount of time to sleep. Earlier that morning, he had to make a public appearance in a talk show and he was now thoroughly exhausted.

'_Hopefully, I can catch a few more hours of sleep before the flight,'_ he thought, as he started packing his things. He had finished his performances in London and was now heading to Germany. The flight would be in the evening and he prayed that until then, Angelina would just leave him alone.

He sighed and glanced the music sheet. _Angel_ – one of his best compositions and yet he was not looking forward to the filming of the PV for it. Initially, he was honored to work with the American actress but when he knew of her true nature, he dreaded at the thought of spending the next few months working with her.

He called the hotel security from the operator in his suite, and requested for a security guard to stand guard at his front door. Shusei nodded at the burly guard before tipping him. "I'm going to catch a few hours of sleep. Make sure no one disturbs me. Not even my manager or anyone else." The guard just nodded stoically, and Shusei exhaled a sigh of relief.

'_Now for a good nap.'_

.

The flight to Germany was not too bad. Shusei was greatly relieved that his first class seat was a single seat and not a double seat. He dropped his briefcase onto the side and made himself comfortable. _'Sairi should be there soon. It would really be great to finally see a familiar face.'_

Shusei had been mingling around with too many celebrities these past few months that he was beginning to get tired of it. The polite smiles, the gentleman image, the fake façade, and the stalking fans – he was amazed that he hasn't broken down from the stress yet.

He reclined his seat backwards, lowering the seat until it was nearly horizontal and continued his nap. The filming for the PV would take a lot from him and he wanted to be mentally prepared for it.

.

A few hours later…

Shusei couldn't help but smile when he saw Sairi. He held out his hand and greeted the blond actor. "Sairi, it's so good to see you again. I can't wait to work with you," said Shusei gratefully, when they had met in the hotel check in counter.

Sairi smiled gently at the musician, accepting the handshake. "Shusei, how have you been? You look a little pale…" he said, looking a little concerned.

"It's nothing, just a little lack of sleep. I've practically slept the whole day today, so don't worry about me," replied Shusei, smiling gently at the other Zweilt. Sairi nodded and his eyes darted to the blonde actress behind Shusei. He instantly put on a breathtaking smile, switching his language from Japanese to perfectly fluent English.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Angelina. It's a pleasure to meet you. I will be your co-star in this PV," said Sairi smoothly. He took her hand and kissed the back of the palm, surprising the actress. Shusei suppressed the urge to smirk. Sairi had always had his way with the ladies.

Angelina smiled back. "I've heard about you. Many veterans said that your acting skills are a force to be reckoned with. I can't wait to confirm it myself." Sairi's smile widened. "Then I can't wait to prove it to you," he said in a silky tone, causing the actress to have shivers down her spine.

Shusei rolled his eyes. _'And this is what happens when you put two flirts together.'_

.

The filming for the PV started on the second day of Shusei's stay. Sairi was standing next to Shusei when it was Angelina's turn to act. When everyone was busy with the filming, Sairi leaned sideways and whispered into Shusei. "I heard about her blackmailing you," he simply said. Shusei held his breath and then turned to face the actor, who was glancing back in slight concern.

"Di-Did you hear it from Hotsuma?" asked Shusei, his voice going low. Sairi merely nodded, before glancing back at the filming.

"I am going to expose her true self," said Sairi in a dangerously smooth voice. Shusei'e eyes widened slightly and his lips parted. "Sairi. Don't do anything rash! Think about whom we are handling here! She is not just anyone-" Sairi raised his hand to stop the brunet.

"I won't just sit here and let you be a victim of her malicious doings," Sairi interrupted the musician, and then folded his arms across his chest.

"Wha-What do you intend to do?" asked Shusei, raising an eyebrow curiously. Sairi turned and gave him a smirk, his eyes glinting. "Well, in a few days time, you will know," he said in amusement.

Shusei rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing. "Sairi… did Hotsuma ask you to do this?" he asked.

"No. This has nothing to do with Hotsuma. I've been planning to expose her for a while now."

Shusei quirked an eyebrow once again, "Why? What do you have against her?"

Sairi glanced at the female blonde, who was moving gracefully in a field of flowers and his brows furrowed deeply, his eyes stone cold. "She was the one who destroyed Ria."

Shusei's eyes widened and he held back a gasp. "R-Ria? I-I thought Ria retired from showbiz."

Sairi's frown became deeper. "Ria was _forced_ to retire. You probably don't know this because this happened before you became a celebrity… but Angelina…" he said the name in disgust, "…she began spreading false rumors about Ria when Ria had her first debut in America. We were lucky that the rumors didn't reach the media but Ria was haunted by her after that."

Shusei felt sorrow upon hearing this. "I-I never knew… Ria was always so cheerful."

Sairi snickered. "Of course. Ria couldn't handle the thought of the false rumors so she finally decided to retire. My guess is that Angelina was jealous of the attention Ria was getting."

Shusei listened in silence, his shoulders tensing a little. "I-I see…"

"When she saw the news that Angelina was going to work with you, she was worried about you. And when the agency decided to use me as the actor for your PV, Ria insisted that I kept an eye on you."

Sairi lightly laughed as he remembered his former Zweilt partner's words and Shusei smiled back uncertainly. "Well… now you know, so don't get in my way, Shusei," said Sairi, smirking a little mischievously.

Shusei sighed but a tiny smile was gracing his lips. "I'll pretend not to see anything," he finally said. Sairi nodded and went to the setting when it was his turn to act.

.

The filming ended when evening came and the director halted the filming, since it was getting dark. Shusei stood up from the piano seat, gently closing the rustic looking grand piano that was used in the filming.

He glanced around and noticed that Sairi and Angelina was nowhere in sight. _'Oh dear. I hope Sairi won't be too hard on Ms. Angelina.'_ Although he didn't approve of Sairi's motive for revenge, he decided that the actress had deserved it. Heck, even he felt like throttling her at times.

'_I wonder what Sairi intends to do.'_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Now press that 'review' button below. =P<p>

Replies to my beloved reviewers:

**Suisho bara:** I'm so glad that you are enjoying it! Yes, Hotsuma and Shusei's love is like WOW. Haha. I hope that my portrayal of their love is satisfying to HotsumaXShusei fans out there! XD

**fan:** Haha. Thanks for the amazing support! Yes, I felt heartbroken when I had to type out a depressed Shusei! I hope it wasn't too OOC cause I don't think Shusei has ever cried in the anime/manga. =.= Angelina wil definitely get what she deserves XD Just have to patiently wait for it.

**Fireblaze:** ok I am a little confused. There are so many anonymous reviewers under the name 'Guest'. XD haha. Ohhh, cute, touching yet scheming. I didn't even realise that myself. Haha, sometimes when I write I don't even remember certain details. lols. Glad that you enjoyed the chapter.

**Guest:** Thanks for reviewing and for the support! XD Glad that you are looking forward to updates!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey there, everyone. Oh gosh, you guys are AMAZING! We have hit the 80 mark review! Thanks soooooo much! I love you all! A special shoutout to my dear reviewers, **Himitsu Rose, Guest, Suisho bara, FidgeyTova, Inu no youkai, fan, and Fireblaze. **Thank you for your amazing support! For that, I have decided to upload a new chapter that is slightly longer than the usual chapters.

Updates may be slower now since I don't have anymore chapters in advance (yeap, this is the last typed out chapter I have in my comp), and that my uni work is getting more and more demanding! Ok, enough talk. Enjoy chapter 17! You all deserve it! =D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Sairi is indeed enjoying himself. He had taken the actress to a quiet corner when it was Shusei's take and had managed to persuade her to go out dinner with him.

"Sairi, is it? What can I do for you?" she said flirtatiously as she glanced up at the handsome actor. Sairi gave a charming smile and he brushed away a lock of hair from her face, making sure that he let his fingertips brush the side of her face.

He wanted to smirk triumphantly when he saw her shiver lightly at his ghostly touch. "Angelina…" he whispered huskily and he saw her eyes glazing in passion. "How about dinner later?" he whispered into her ears.

He heard the actress moan out a little, as she batted her eyelids slowly. "Mmm… you do know that I have a boyfriend right?"

Sairi only smiled back. "Shusei, right? It's only a dinner…" he then lowered his fingertips down the long neck, brushing over the pale skin in the same ghostly touches. "… there is nothing wrong with colleagues going out for a meal right?" he said in a sultry tone.

"I guess not," she whispered back.

.

And now a few hours later, Sairi was smiling victoriously. His plan was going as smoothly as he had thought. He glanced at the actress opposite of him – looking as gorgeous as ever. _'It's such a waste that she has such a pretty face. No wonder she has managed to dupe the whole world with her façade.'_

They were seated comfortably in a cozy, high-end restaurant. After they had placed their order, Sairi laced his fingers, resting his elbows on the table and leaned his face forward. "I am glad that you are willing to spend some time with me," said Sairi, giving a fake charming smile.

"You are sweet," Angelina replied as she leaned back onto the comfortable chair, admiring the cozy setting of the place. Then, Sairi stood up from his seat and held out a hand. "Would you care to dance?" he asked politely, indicating towards the dance floor.

Angelina gave him an approving smile, before uncrossing her legs and taking his hand. He led her gracefully to the dance floor and they slowly faced each other. Sairi rested a hand on her waist and held her other hand. They then moved with poise and grace, dancing slowly to the relaxing background music.

"You Japanese people are really charming," she said, leaning onto Sairi. Sairi let out a soft chuckle.

"Really? Then do you remember a Japanese celebrity named Ria Otonashi?" he whispered silkily into her ears, and his hand on her waist dug deeper into the silk dress that she wore, causing their bodies to rub closer to each other.

"Wha-" the actress wanted to pull away but Sairi tightened his grip, fingers digging deeper into her waist. His other hand move to stroke her spine and for once, Angelina felt afraid. _'Who is this?'_

"Don't play dumb, Angelina. I'm sure you clearly remember Ria Otonoshi, the Japanese girl that you nearly destroyed?" he was now hissing out each word into her ears.

Angelina was now struggling to pull away from Sairi's arms and Sairi smirked sadistically before releasing his hold. Angelina was a little flushed and she wore an irritated look. "That girl? Oh yes… I clearly remember her," she smirked back. "She was an eyesore so I just did what someone else would have done."

Sairi's eyes narrowed dangerously and he stepped closer to her. "You nearly destroyed her with your insensitivity."

Angelina smiled and folded her arms. "Oh please… I merely spread rumors about her and maybe played some pranks to make her life miserable. It's not like I killed her."

"So you actually admit that you did those things to her."

Angelina chuckled evilly. "Yes, I did those things to her. And I must say that I enjoyed it."

Sairi smirked triumphantly. He merely leaned towards her ears, whispering out, "Watch your words, Angelina. One day, it will come back and haunt you." Sairi then stepped out of the restaurant, leaving the actress speechless.

Outside, Sairi took out the voice recorder from the breast pocket of his suit and turned off the recording. A figure was walking behind him and he turned and smiled. "Did you get everything?" he asked. The person nodded, before taking out a roll of film and handing it to Sairi, who pocketed it carefully before tipping the guy handsomely. _'Mission accomplished,' _he thought as he pulled out his cellphone, making a few important calls.

.

Shusei woke up the next morning from the insistent ringing of his cellphone. He stared at it and groaned. _His manager._

'_Damn, he better have a good reason to call me!'_ He glared at the caller ID before answering it.

"Yashiro-san. There had better be a proper explanation for this."

"Usui-kun! Have you seen the news?"

"N-News?" Shusei pushed his hair away from his eyes, slowly getting up from the bed.

"Yes. Turn on the news now!" his manager said in a hysterical manner.

"Okay, okay," said Shusei defensively, taking the remote control and pressed the on button. The large screen came to life and Shusei nearly dropped his cell.

On the headlines of the news was **'Revealed. Angelina's scheming plot.'**

"Whoa…" was all Shusei gape out as he saw the paparazzi swarming in front of the hotel building that he was currently staying in. _'Sairi… what in the world did you do?'_

"Oh gosh, I'm at the ground floor and it's hell here. Usui-kun, make sure you stay in your suite and do not leave from there until I say so! It's too dangerous for you to come out now!" he heard his manager shouting over the phone due to the noisy background.

Shusei agreed and he placed the phone on the nightstand, and glanced back at the screen. A news reporter was standing in front of the hotel, announcing the headlines. He sighed at the drama he was caught in.

"**Today, People's magazine received a voice recording and a video from an anonymous person," **the reporter said. Shusei raised an eyebrow at the statement, _'Sairi. Don't tell me… did you?'_

Shusei then stared as the video of Sairi and Angelina was played in live TV and the confession that Angelina made about Ria. Shusei felt himself a little pleased at the suffering Angelina was facing now. _'An eye for an eye, eh?'_ he thought about Sairi taking revenge for Ria.

He then rubbed the back of his head. "Oh boy… what is going to happen to my concert tonight?" he mumbled to himself casually. He switched off the TV and went to his laptop. Logging into his Skype account, he was pleased to see Hotsuma online. He smiled fondly and rang Hotsuma's account.

.

Hotsuma couldn't help but grin when he saw the headlines of the news. It had even spread all the way to Japan since it was such a scandal. _'Serves her right for doing that to Shusei and Ria.'_

Hotsuma had received an international call from Sairi himself, announcing that Hotsuma should turn on his television. Hotsuma complied, and he was impressed by Sairi's plans. "Wow… good work, Sairi," was all he managed to say into the phone as he was watching and listening to the phone at the same time.

He heard Sairi chuckling from the other end, "Ah, revenge is sweet," Sairi stated.

Hotsuma couldn't agree more with Sairi – for once. The moment he had finished his conversation with Shusei a few days ago, he had called Sairi up immediately.

.

_Flashback_

"_Sairi, sorry for calling so early. Are you free to talk now?"_

_He heard a short amused laugh emitting, and he wanted to roll his eyes. "What's the emergency, Hotsuma? My flight to Germany is in a few hours time."_

_Hotsuma sighed, "Sorry for disturbing you. I just needed to tell you that I changed my mind."_

"_Oh? You mean about the fact that you disapprove of me planning to destroy Angelina?"_

"_Yeah. Look, I know you have some issues with that bitch, but don't do anything to hurt Shusei."_

_Sairi chuckled lightly, "Don't worry, Hotsuma. I'll be sure to get Shusei's approval first before doing anything drastic."_

.

Hotsuma was watching the news intently and sighed back into the couch when the video recording was replayed. _'So that's the reason why Sairi wanted to expose her. She made Ria step out of showbiz.'_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the usual ringing from his Skype account. He muted the sound of the television and beamed when he saw that Shusei was on the line. He accepted the call and the image of Shusei appeared in front of the screen.

"Hello, Shusei."

**.**

Shusei smiled as the image of Hotsuma popped up in his screen. "Hotsuma. Hey, how are you?" he smiled, happy at the unexpected free time he suddenly had. He was supposed to be rehearsing at the venue of the concert but due to the overflowing media at the entrance of the hotel, the rehearsal was cancelled and his only activity for the day is to perform at his concert at night.

He saw Hotsuma rolling his eyes. "I should be asking you that, Shusei! I saw the news! Is everything all right?" asked Hotsuma. Shusei lightly chuckled, his heart beating wildly at the sight of Hotsuma, despite the fact that it was only through video.

"Well, I have not left my room at all and everything was put on hold. I only have to go for my concert tonight."

"I see… Good. I'm glad that you are alright," said Hotsuma. Shusei arched an eyebrow as he glanced accusingly at Hotsuma. "Hotsuma… did you tell Sairi?"

Hotsuma gulped, his expression immediately filled with guilt at being caught red handedly.

"Y-Yeah…" he replied sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Shusei. But when he told me about Ria, I had to tell him that you were being blackmailed. I can't just sit here and do nothing while you suffer in that bitch's hands," he growled at the mentioning of the actress.

Shusei merely smiled back, and was touched at Hotsuma's concern. "It's all right, Hotsuma."

"Is she still bothering you?" asked Hotsuma, his brows furrowing. Shusei shook his head lightly. "I haven't seen her since yesterday after the filming. I think we are all confined to our rooms," he said.

Hotsuma nodded and groaned. "Oh gosh. I really missed you so much, Shusei," Hotsuma suddenly changed the subject. Right now, all Hotsuma could think of was to just fly all the way across the world to Shusei.

Shusei'e eyes softened and he leaned closer to the screen to get a better look at his lover. "I really miss you too, Hotsuma."

"How long more until you are back?" asked Hotsuma. Shusei saw him tilting his head and leaning it against his hand.

"Around two more months," said Shusei regretfully and apologetically. He heard Hotsuma sighing at the thought of two more months of separation.

"Damn. Are you serious?" said Hotsuma in a low voice. This time, Shusei sighed as well and the brunet leaned back onto his seat.

"Anyway, Christmas is around the corner, Hotsuma. Will you be alright?" asked Shusei, feeling guilty that they would not be spending Christmas together.

"Hmm… Tachibana is planning to get everyone together in the Twilight Mansion. So I guess that there would be a Christmas party there," replied Hotsuma.

"Ah, I see. That's good."

After a few more minutes of conversation, the both of them said their goodbyes since Hotsuma needed to attend lectures soon. He reluctantly logged out of his Skype account and headed out.

Shusei stared at his computer screen for a few minutes before letting out a breath of relief. _'May as well go write some music,' _he thought, glancing at another unfinished piece on his table. He looked through the music notes and slowly hummed out each note, a pen on another hand and he let his mind wander.

.

Shusei was interrupted as he was finishing the last verse of his piece by the sound of the doorbell. He looked through the peephole and was relieved that it was his manager and producer Takarada. He had for a moment, thought that it was Angelina. He opened the door and let them in. Takarada sat down on one of the couches and Shusei followed suit. His manager, Yashiro was sitting next to him.

"Usui-kun, we managed to convince the media that you had nothing to do with this… this scandal that Angelina was caught in. However, I'm afraid that we can no longer use her as our lead actress in your PV."

'_Hmph… you were the one who wanted to use her in my PV in the first place.'_

Shusei sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "So, now we have to look for another actress?"

Takarada nodded. "Is there anyone in particular that you want?" he asked. Shusei was massaging the bridge of his nose, before an idea came to him. He glanced up at Takarada with a mysterious smile upon his lips.

"In fact, I have thought of someone perfect for the role," said Shusei.

"Oh? Who do you have in mind?" the producer asked. Shusei turned to the middle aged man and smiled.

"Otonashi Ria."

.

A few weeks later and a few days before Christmas, Shusei sighed as he finished another concert. He was smiling fondly to himself as he loosened his tie and undid the top button from his shirt. _'One more down, another two more to go,' _he thought. He had just finished touring Australia and was only left with Korea and Japan.

He went to his laptop resting on the desk and checked his account. Hotsuma was offline and Shusei sighed. Guess he will have to wait until later to share the good news with his lover. A few days ago, his manager had arranged his schedule properly, allowing Shusei to have a few days off during the Christmas season. Shusei was thankful to his manager. _'Thanks, Yashiro-san,' _he thought as he looked at his own schedule, seeing that his manager had given him days off on the 24th till the 27th. This will allow him to travel back to Japan to visit his loved ones on Christmas.

'_I can't wait to see him!'_

* * *

><p>Yeap, that's the end of chapter 17. Please review! It will definitely motivate me to rake my brains and type out faster!<p>

**Himitsu Rose:** Thanks for reviewing! Yes, they are cute aren't they? XD

**Guest:** You are welcome! =D Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**Suisho bara:** Hey there! Thanks alot for the continuous support! Yes, justice have finally prevailed. Angelina is going down! Muahaha.

**FidgeyTova:** Yes... I can't wait for their reunion as well. Sorry it's not in this chapter. Haha, but it will be soon! **Don't worry! Even I feel depressed for keeping them apart for so long!**

**Inu no youkai:** Hey dear, so glad that you are still loving it. I'm glad! Phew... nah, don't worry. Shusei is in good health! XD

**Guest:** Yes, I wanna kiss Shusei as well! Lols. I'm sure all of us fangirls here love to have a taste of his lips! Lols

**fan:** No... I'm sorry Hotsuma didn't tag along. I did think of it but I thought it would kinda awkward. Don't worry, they will reunited soon! I promise!

**Fireblaze:** Haha, I made Sairi kinda scheming... so I hope it was not too OOC. Yes, I'll be sure to have Hotsuma and Shusei reunited soon! I give my word. Yeah, I think you have a big imagination XD Maybe you should try your hand at writing a fic! You must be good at it! I find that nowadays, my imagination is getting narrower. Can't seem to think like I used to in the old days.


	18. Chapter 18

**My lovely readers, I deeply apologise for the delay. Uni has really been taking the life out of me and between my struggles, I managed to type this chapter out. It's quite a short chapter compared to the others. So sorry... I am suffering from writer's block and my life has just been a roller coaster ride lately. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter! Thank you to those who reviewed~ I read every single one of your kind words and it has cheered me up!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Christmas eve. Dec 24th. A holiday for couples.

And yet, Hotsuma sigh as he passed by the streets that are filled with couples. _'This sucks…'_ he thought. Why in the world did he even bother coming out of the house to be tortured like this? Oh yeah, it was because he had nothing else to do at home and therefore, he had decided to go out for a walk.

Hotsuma tighten his trenchcoat around him as a sudden gush of wind came by. _'Brrrrr…. It's so cold out here. Maybe I should have stayed in after all.'_

Hotsuma sighed, walking around the streets, smiling a little sadly and fondly when he saw couples wandering around holding hands and cuddling closely.

He was about to turn into the opposite direction when he accidentally bumped into someone. "Oof. Sorry. I wasn't looking properly…" he gaped when he saw the person that he had bumped into.

"What the… Ria?"

Otonashi Ria beamed at the blond. "No… it's alright. I wasn't looking at where I was going as well."

"Watch your step, Hotsuma," a cool sharp voice sounded. Hotsuma glanced forward and saw that Sairi had made an appearance as well.

"Sairi… what are you two doing here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sairi chuckled and held onto Ria's hand. "My my, how dense can you be Hotsuma? We are obviously going out on a date," he smirked evilly.

Hotsuma wanted to snap at the insult. But before he could do that, Ria had given Sairi a slap on the arm, telling him to not be rude. Sairi merely shrugged and Hotsuma felt a wave of gratitude towards the female.

"Anyway, we should probably go now. You are coming over to the Twilight Mansion for the party later right?" said Ria.

Hotsuma nodded. "Yeah," he affirmed.

Sairi gave Hotsuma one last glance and his lips curled into a sly grin. "Oh and Hotsuma, I think you should go back now. You probably need a lot of time to get ready," he said mysteriously, before walking off with Ria in the opposite direction, leaving Hotsuma confused.

"Hah? What in the world is he talking about?" Hotsuma wondered. Looking at his watch, the time showed 5.30pm, but the party was only at 8pm.

Hotsuma wandered around the streets for a few more minutes before deciding that he was bored and that he should probably head home and take a nap.

.

A few minutes ago…

Ria held onto Sairi's arm as she walked and let out a giggle. "Hotsuma would be so surprised when he reached home."

Sairi merely chuckled. "Yeah, he would be. Shusei can be really unpredictable at times."

"Ahh, I was so tempted to tell him right away just now. Luckily, I manage to hold back," she let out a breath of relief.

Sairi smiled down at his partner. "If you did that, Shusei would never forgive you."

.

Hotsuma entered into the penthouse and shrugged off his coat. Carefully, he placed it on the hanger and slip out of his shoes_. 'Time for a nap, I think…' _he thought to himself as he headed towards the bedroom.

As he was turning the doorknob, a waft of familiar scent caught his senses and he froze. _'No way…'_ he thought.

His vision was suddenly covered and a soft and gentle voice that sends his heart singing was heard.

"Yes way," the voice whispered into his earlobe. Hotsuma must have spoken his thoughts out loud. He froze and could hardly believe it. Is that…?

"S-Shusei….?" he slowly mumbled back, hardly daring to breathe in case it was a dream.

The smooth chuckle was heard and Hotsuma nearly stopped breathing when he felt a very warm pair of lips kissing at his earlobe.

Hotsuma slowly gripped onto the hands that were covering his eyes with trembling movements. He slowly turned towards the source and the sight stole his breath away.

Shusei was really standing right in front of him. Hotsuma could only gaze hungrily at his lover and his palms trembled as he cupped the delicate face.

Shusei smiled back tenderly. Gold met hazel and in a flash, Hotsuma lowered his lips to kiss Shusei.

Shusei felt mind instantly going hazy and slowly closed his eyes, pressing deeper into Hotsuma, loving the feel of Hotsuma's lips touching his. He raised one of his hands to hold along Hotsuma's jaw as their kiss deepened and Shusei moaned softly at the intensity from just a kiss.

"Hotsuma," he murmured between their kisses, letting the blond take control of the kiss. Shusei let out another small moan and let their kiss continue, until every part of his body felt alive once again. It was amazing how such a little taste of Hotsuma could send Shusei into an overdrive of sensation.

Soon, the kiss turned more demanding, and Shusei's knees were instantly weakened by the sheer intensity of it. Hotsuma's hands were roving across his back and his tongue was entangled with Shusei's.

Finally, Hotsuma released the kiss and Shusei could feel his lungs burning due to the lack of oxygen. "Bloody Sairi. So this is what he means," Shusei heard Hotsuma murmur in between kisses.

"Forget him," Shusei replied, nipping at Hotsuma's lips. Hotsuma groan at the pleasure of Shusei sucking onto his bottom lip. "W-When did you arrive?" asked Hotsuma.

"Hmm… about fifteen minutes ago, maybe," said Shusei they leaned their foreheads together.

"You…you really are evil, Shusei," said Hotsuma, touching his nose to the other.

Shusei merely chuckled softly back in response. The air around them was silent once again, except for their heavy breathing. Hotsuma brushed his fingers over the back of Shusei's scalp, gently threading into silky brown locks and softly let out a trail of kisses all over Shusei's face; from the middle of his forehead to each cheek and down the bridge of his nose and jaw.

Shusei shuddered in pleasure and gripped onto Hotsuma's forearms. "God, I missed you so much," he mumbled. Hotsuma let out an unintelligible sound and continued with his onslaught of kisses, trailing down from the jaw to Shusei's pale throat.

Shusei let out a throaty moan when Hotsuma started nipping and sucking onto his skin, his vision blurring due to the intense pleasure. "Mmm… shoudn't we get ready for the party soon, H-Hotsuma?" he managed to let out despite his foggy mind.

"Screw the party," Hotsuma replied and he silenced Shusei once again by claiming his lips.

.

A few hours later…

"Geez, he is late!" said an impatient Toko as she tapped her feet and pace around the living room.

"I'm sure that Hotsuma-kun has a good reason to do so," said Yuki, trying to calm down the girl.

"Yuki-chan, he doesn't deserve your sympathy! This is outrageous. We have finished dinner and his cellphone can't even be reached!" she nearly shrilled out.

Tsukumo was silently munching onto some chocolate next to his sisters while the other Zweilts were just gathering around, chilling in the living room.

"Hotsuma-kun might not even come," said Sairi, causing the others to look at him in surprise.

"Sairi-kun… what do you mean?" asked Yuki, obviously a little confused.

Sairi merely smile back and stared out into the gardens.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review, my lovelies. :3<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone. I'm so so sorry for the delay. I just finished my uni and am now looking for a job. So yay! I'll have some time to write more fanfics now. Once again, I'm so so sorry for the delay. Gomennasai! OTL (dogeza). I would also like to thank all of my readers for the support. Seriously, I really appreciate all the kind reviews you amazing people left behind. XD  
><strong>

**This is officially the last chapter for SUBLIME. I really would like to end it asap so this chapter might a little disappointing to some readers. Again I am so sorry. (T.T)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

Total bliss. That's what Shusei felt when he opened his eyes to find himself staring into a pair of blazing golden eyes, staring intently at him. Shusei smiled and slide his palm to Hotsuma's jaw, fingers caressing the angled cheekbone and he gently removed a lock of blond hair that had fallen onto Hotsuma's face.

Hotsuma placed his own palm on top of Shusei's and brought the pianist's hand to his lips, gently the back of the palm and then each finger. Shusei chuckled at the endearing gesture, and his fingers tingled from the contact of Hotsuma's lips.

"What are you doing, Hotsuma?" he said, slightly amused by his lover.

Hotsuma mumbled incoherent words as he continued to take Shusei's other hand and did the same; kissing the back of the palm and each finger.

"Mmm… your hands…" he paused for a while before continuing. "It brought me back to you."

Shusei smiled as he remembered that day when he first met Hotsuma after their separation – that day during the concert where he had performed "For Eternity".

Shusei then glanced at the clock on the bedside table. "I guess we won't be able to go to the party now," he whispered.

Hotsuma wrapped his arms around Shusei's torso and planted a kiss onto his shoulder. "Yeah… they will probably be worried about me. Does anyone know that you're back?"

Shusei smiled at the intimate gesture. "Only Sairi, I guess."

Hotsuma chuckled. "That's good. I want to have you all to myself today," he said tenderly and his arms tightened around Shusei, bringing their bodies closer to each other.

.

(3 months later)

Two silhouettes could be seen walking at the beach. The taller one held onto their entwined hands and brought it to his lips, placing a tender kiss onto the other's palm.

"Shusei, are you really sure about this?" asked Hotsuma, his eyebrows furrowed in uncertainty.

Shusei merely gave a coy smile. "Of course. I just want to spend the rest of my days with you… living in peace."

"Bu-But… geez you made the whole world freak out when you announced that you were taking a break! Especially after your world tour!" Hotsuma pinched the bridge between his own nose in worry. "Are you really sure about this?"

Shusei tightened his hold on their entwined fingers. "Of course… who knows? Maybe in the future I'll go back to recording music. But right now, I just want to spend more time with you."

Hotsuma was still hesitant. "But…"

"No more buts, Hotsuma" Shusei interrupted. "I've made up my mind," he further confirmed.

Shusei cupped Hotsuma's cheeks and placed a chaste kiss, officially silencing Hotsuma. Hotsuma merely returned the gesture by deepening the kiss as the sun sets.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>And thats the end. I would also like to inform that I am now working on a new HotsumaXShusei fic. It will be named "Beautiful Disaster" so I hope that you all are looking forward to it. Here's a summary of it:<br>**

**Beautiful Disaster Summary**

**AU. Shusei, student council president and everyone's role model. Hotsuma, the school's notorious delinquent. What happens when their paths cross each other's?**

**Hope you guys look forward to it! =D **

**~Kimihearts. xoxo.**


End file.
